Miracle Runner
by YaoiFan22
Summary: What if there was another reason Takeru did not tell them that they knew each other? What secret is Takeru hiding? Why does Takeru have so many more friends, including Riku's brother Tomoe? Read to find out. AU as implied
1. Stride Club Revived

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am writing the first six chapters in memory of my cousin who died some years ago today. I will update the last six on December 9, 2019 as it seems to be the only way I can make it equal and not miss this day on both dates.**

 **Italics in the center of the page is narration, extra info that some characters, and even the readers, may not know.**

 **3991 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Stride: Alternative or its characters. Nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter One: Stride Club Revived

Third Person POV

"Not today kid!"

The young, high school girl turned at the shout of the teacher at the gate. A young man was running towards the gates of the school as fast as he could. He was hoping to make it before the gates closed.

He threw his bag in the air, it landed with a *thud* on the other side of the rapidly closing gates. His foot hit the gate, rattling it in the process. He used the momentum he gained from this to vault over the gate.

He caught the eye of the girl, momentarily losing balance once the gates closed. He fell and rolled past the girl before colliding with a tree.

*Groan* "Safe"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think you're out!"

"Are you okay?" the girl worried, crouching in front of the blonde/raven-haired man when he sat up. He had a leaf in his hair.

"You're bleeding!" she worried, taking out a white, frilly handkerchief from her pocket. "I'm fine" the man assured as he pulled back his bangs. It was to show he was alright, but it gave her room to put the cloth on his forehead.

"You need to take care of it"

"You're so nice!"

He took the handkerchief before wiping off his slacks when he stood. "Thank you, ma'am. My name is Riku Yagami" 'Riku' introduced. "I'm a freshman here at Hônan starting today, I hope to see you around"

Scene Change: Classroom

"I'm a big fan of Yakisoba, especially when it's on a bun. I love sports even more than Yakisoba. I'm gonna kick butt in the tryouts for school teams, just watch!"

Riku turned to face the teacher. "All done" he announced before sitting down in his seat. 'Way to win them over' Riku internally cheered with a smile.

He did, however, notice that someone has been staring at him for a while. He turned around to see a glowing face with piercing, Cobalt blue eyes. Riku sat up suddenly in shock and fear. 'What is with him? I don't know him, right?'

 _Little known to him and the young, female high schooler he met earlier that day, they do know him._

Riku bolted up right in surprise when the raven stood up. "My name is Takeru Fujiwara. I live alone, in a house not far from here" 'Takeru' introduced.

"Is that all?"

"Yes" the raven answered simply. 'That is a lame introduction' Riku thought in continued shock. Takeru's glasses were gleaming, covering his eyes with white light. The scraping of a chair grabbed Takeru's attention.

"I'm Nana Sakurai, I just moved her from Hokaido. Tokyo seems nice and I love the warm weather"

Riku immediately thought that Takeru was stalking her when he saw the raven staring. "I am staying with my uncle who does not live too far from here. I don't know my way around quite yet though, so I would love a tour" 'Nana' smiled at her new classmates.

Riku started clapping, thinking that Sakurai is a 'cutie' before his clapping slowed down. Takeru had a glowing Arctic blue aura surrounding him. He did not like the face that Riku made when she was done introducing herself. 'That creepy dude, he's crazy'

The bell rang before everyone went to do their own thing.

Riku started trying out for different sports, more specifically, Basketball at the moment. It was his first sports tryout at the school.

He got past the man who was blocking the hoop, but he forgot one thing… the ball. He still got asked to join though.

"As long as I can be in more than one, I'm fine with joining"

"Huh?"

"I want to be in as many sports as possible" the blond smiled cheekily.

Nana was in front of the Club Board where the posters for the various Clubs were pinned. *Shutter*

Nana was shocked by the flash directed at her. A girl was excited about all the stops people were pulling out for new members. She was amazed by the number of posters.

"Do you know where I can find the Stride Club? I thought they would have posters, but I don't see any"

"Are they even still around?"

Meanwhile, Takeru had found the Club Nana was looking for.

Takeru's POV

I observed how the Volleyball match was going.

The ball hitting Riku on the head made me stifle a chuckle. He caught up to it rather quickly. Good. Now I just have to check if his legs are in good condition for Stride.

A man asked if he was interested in joining the Club. From the look on another man's face, he didn't like that proposal. I'm guessing Riku passed the tryouts for his sport, but wanted to tryout for more.

"I'm joining all the Clubs!"

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

I was heading over to Riku, without people noticing me apparently. "Are you a Freshman? What's your name and class?"

"I'm in class 1-C"

"Riku Yagami" I answered the man, checking Riku's legs. It shocked them that I was holding his leg.

"I'm outta here!" he screamed, running off. Standing up, I narrowed my eyes at the door. I didn't get to accurately see if his legs were good enough for Stride. Observing his reflexes and speed isn't enough.

I went to look for Nana, since I doubt she will find it by herself.

I was right. I found her behind a glass door, wondering out loud where that room was. "Nana Sakurai"

"Huh? Uh, hi" she greeted. "You're… Takeru, we're in the same class…"

"Come with me" I don't need to hear what I already know. I get enough of that from my mother. "Where are we going?" she asked. It annoyed me. She just said something about Stride.

I didn't answer her and just kept walking.

We reached the room in no time. "How'd you know I was looking for the Stride Club?"

"Don't worry about it" I answered, opening the door.

"Do over"

"Not happening"

I heard a groan from the man who had asked for a do over. I'm guessing they're talking about Shogi. Stride and Shogi are counted as one Club because of the lack of members for each Club.

I heard the man yell, making me stop when I stepped into the room. Are they so into the game that they haven't noticed us yet? I didn't know Shogi was _that_ interesting.

"They seem pretty distracted at the moment"

"Excuse me"

My shoulders tensed from how close that voice sounded. "Are you looking to join our Club?"

I turned to see a young man with a Panda bear mask covering his face. It was more brown and white than black and white though. "Yeah" Nana answered softly.

"That's great! We're happy to have you"

The blonde removed the mask from his face, showing his blue-green eyes. "I'm Hozumi Kohinata, a second year. It's nice to meet you"

The man was cheery, but he reminded me of a girl somehow.

He walked past me, and into the room. Following him in, I saw the duo we heard earlier were now fighting.

"We have new members!" Hozumi informed cheerily. "For which Club?"

The man, with similar colored hair to Riku, narrowed his eyes just slightly. It reminds me of the eyes I see when I look in the mirror. He's just observing.

"Your glare, your glasses. Yes! Shogi Club!" the green-haired man stated confidently.

"No" I answered simply. I don't care that Stride and the Shogi Club are counted as one Club because the number of members is too little. I won't play Shogi.

*Whistle* *Clap Clap*

"I came here for Stride, and only Stride. I don't care if Shogi and Stride are counted as one Club, I won't play. No offense"

"Wait a minute… you're Takeru Fujiwara from Tsurugiya, aren't you?"

"That's correct"

"I knew it! You're famous in the 'Under-15' category" he said, moving a _Stride Monthly: King of Stride_ magazine and another one out of the way. It revealed a picture of me at a Kobe 'Under-15' Stride Comp. with _Blue Sonic_. "I can't believe you moved all the way to Tokyo from Kobe"

Hozumi was clapping again, he was apparently impressed.

"Stride's off to a good start now that we have a big name like you on the team. You must be here for…"

The green-haired man started, looking past me. Nana was in the direction he was looking. He must think she is here for the Shogi Club.

"…the first female member of the Shogi Club"

"She is not, sir"

"Denied again!"

"Sakurai is here for the same reason I came here… Stride"

They were all shocked, even Nana. I don't understand why she would be. I know she and Riku forgot, but that doesn't mean I can't hear when people talk. Especially from a meter or three away.

"I'm Nana Sakurai, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your Stride team is why I moved to Tokyo. I'd love to be your Manager if you'll have me"

"The more the merrier" the green-haired man cried, holding a Shogi piece. Pawn*, I think it was. "My name is Ayumu Kadowaki, a second year…" I didn't bother listening to the rest. It was just self-proclaimed titles. Basically he's the President of the Shogi Club is what I got from the muffled ramblings.

"I'm the President and Captain of the Stride Club, Heath Hasekura, a third year. If you join one Club you automatically join the other"

"It's the only way to keep both Clubs alive. Any Club with less than three members gets disbanded" Hoshino explained to the girl. It's the same with my old School. "So you're all…"

"That's right," Kadowaki said, glasses glinting. "Whether you want to join Stride or Shogi, this is the whole Club!" he sounded proud when he announced that. "Really?!"

Why is she so shocked? I checked this out before coming here. Well, I was told about it anyway.

"I saw a video on the internet though, that's why I came to Hônan " that makes sense. I took the phone from her before she could show them. "Hey!"

"I know the video, the Stride Association took it off the internet" I told the girl. Since it was already on the webpage, I showed her the message. "Stupid Stride Association!"

Doesn't her father run that specific Association.

"Tell us what was so great about it then?" I heard the Stride Captain ask when I gave her back her phone. I figured her reaction would be to throw her phone once she saw it. I know she would regret it as soon as she did though.

"It was amazing! It was the first time I've seen a relation done so well at full speed"

I noticed the look in Hasekura's eyes when she said that. He knows what video she's talking about. Isn't that hard though. It was Tomoe and Kyosuke's relation.

"Words aren't enough to tell you how much I love Hônan Stride"

"The Runners you saw are third-year students now. They're no longer members of Hônan Stride anymore, unfortunately" Hozumi explained to her. The shocked look in her eyes wasn't a surprise. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but we don't have enough members to participate in a Match"

"All the Shogi Club needs is three" not doing Shogi so I hope Kadowaki is _not_ including me.

Her down-casted head worried Hozumi from his quick speaking. "We'd be more than happy to train with you, if you want"

"What's the point of training if you can't compete"

I hope that is not what he truly means. You should always train, even if you can't compete.

"We only need five Runners and a Relationer to qualify for Matches. Find us two more and we're good" Hozumi informed. He showed us the roster on an electronic pad. We only need a Runner.

"Don't count me Hozumi. I don't want any part in this"

"I promise! I will find two more people"

"Didn't you hear what I said?!"

"There have to be other students here who love Stride"

"Good luck! Nobody wants to join Stride anymore"

What is with that bummer attitude? A Captain should be at least a _little_ bit more encouraging.

"There has to be someone at this school who loves it just as much as we do"

From his surprised expression, he never expected to hear that. "Uwahh!"

I was feeling the calf muscles in Kadowaki's legs. "Good calf strength" I observed, holding his leg a bit higher.

"You noticed?" I continued feeling the muscles used for Stride. "We've been training him so the 'Keeper of Kings' may actually make it through a Match"

I moved to his knee as Hozumi talked. "You lied to me, traitor!" Kadowaki realized when his leg crawled. "I thought we were training to be the 'Fastest Shogi Club in the World'!" the man cried. There is nothing wrong with being in shape.

"We had to trick you," Hozumi tsked as I continued checking his legs. "So when the time came, your body would be ready for Stride!"

"You wonder why you should keep training when you can't compete. Yet, you went out of your way to train someone who doesn't want anything to do with Stride" I said, getting the Captain's attention.

"We came to this school for Stride, Sakurai" I started, getting Nana's attention this time. "It is up to us to make sure we can participate in Matches"

"We can find you two more members. When we do, we can be a full-fledged Stride Club"

"We only need one more" I stated as I turned to leave. It confused her, and surely the others in the room.

Scene Change: Gymnasium

The doors slammed opened, bringing light into the dark room. "Yagami" I said to get his attention.

"Hello Riku!"

"What's happening Nana?!... what are you doing with him?"

We went outside, I was very annoyed with his reaction to Nana. It was black and white when comparing it to his reaction towards me.

"Thank you again for this morning, Nana. I'm going to have to get you a new one since I got blood on this one"

"You don't have to"

"I have to pay you back somehow"

"Well, since you asked. I could use another member in the Club I'm in, especially if they're as fast as you" I heard Nana answer. She was ecstatic about the prospect. "You can count me in, I'd be happy to help you out"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I like every sport… except for Kabaddi"

She was confused by that. He explained why he hated it, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at the man's legs. I can't accurately see if his legs are good for Stride by sight.

Squeezing them, I leaned back to avoid being kicked in the face. I can't ruin my glasses.

"Good legs, we need to get going" I praised, walking inside.

"What was your name?" I froze at this. He remembered Nana's but not mine? It hurt, but I expected it. "Was it… Takeru? Are you also a member of this Club Nana wants me to join?"

"That's obvious, and at least try to remember the names of people who aren't pretty girls. It's rude to the person to not remember their names. Let's take him to the others"

We reached it relatively quickly. "Do you want to tell me which Club I'm joining?"

"Hônan Stride" we answered simultaneously. I saw his apprehension before I wrapped my arms around his chest, keeping his arms rooted to his sides. I don't want to go chasing him down the hall _or_ make a lot of noise in the process of catching him.

"We found one" I informed the trio when I opened the door. It was easy to keep the man in my arms, despite his struggling. If he kicked my legs, that would be a bit harder.

"I told you to let go! I'm warning you!"

"He doesn't look very happy, did he agree"

"Yes sir, until he found out it was Stride. He _promised_ Sakurai he would join, and I doubt he is one to break a promise with _her_ " I answered the blond.

"It's Riku Yagami"

The honey-blond in my arms tensed at that. He doesn't like Stride because of his brother, if I remember right anyway. "No way, he's a Yagami? You have to be kidding" Hozumi was shocked.

He doesn't look like his brother at all. He has Carmine eyes and Tomoe has dark purple eyes. He has honey-blonde hair with black at the bottom and Tomoe has all black hair.

"What are the odds?"

"Yeah, no joke. Destiny is in motion"

The man's eyes narrowed as his head bent slightly. He made it seem tenser than it was. It isn't destiny.

Hozumi: "Now that we have five Runners, we're ready"

Kadowaki: "You're still counting me in that number, aren't you?"

Hasekura: "Of course, why else would I make you do all that training with us?"

Hozumi: "Tough break, bro"

Kadowaki: "This sucks! You tricked me"

Hozumi: "All Club activities are based on deception"

Kadowaki: "Oh! Sun Zhu, someone thinks they're smart!"

Their prattle was getting boring. "All we need is a Relationer and we're good to go!" Nana smiled. I looked down at her with my stoic expression. I don't need people curious about my life, especially Riku and Nana.

"We have one" I answered simply. It surprised them, making them look at me. "Who? Me?!"

I nodded at this. It was a simple, wordless answer.

"I don't know if girls are allowed to be a Relationer" all you had to do was ask. Someone would answer that for you.

"Sure they are, I've seen it happen before, but it is rare" Hozumi told her. "They're usually on the best Teams"

She was so happy about the idea of being Hônan Stride's Relationer. "I'm not that into Stride, so…"

"I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to; you did say you would help"

"Oh, it's fine. You're not the one forcing me to stay here"

"If you don't run away, I will let you go. If you do, I will chase you. Which do you prefer?" I asked the blonde. "You…" he growled angrily.

"I have something to do in Hônan Stride, you're not getting out of this" I told the man. "What does that have to do with me?"

I expected this outcome from Nana and Riku, but I never expected Riku to forget about Nana. Just me.

"Listen up!"

I turned to look at Hozumi to see him squeeze the head of a small, stuffed-animal cat. *Nya*

"How about we settle this with a friendly Match!" the cat said. Well, it was Hozumi, but he squeezed the Cat's head to make it seem like the cat was talking.

"Color me intrigued! *glint* Tell us more kitty"

These people are so odd. I watched as the cat's eyes angled at the top to make it seem determined or angry. "We will settle this once and for all with a one-off Stride Match. This Match will determine the fate of the Club!"

I was very excited at the idea. I can't wait to run with Riku.

Heath made an announcement over the speakers. All it said was something about the Stride Club being back and they were going to have a Match in School.**

Time Skip: Sunset

I didn't listen to the announcement that came over the speakers. It was mainly for those not participating in the Race.

Breathing in, then out, I heard Hozumi. He was starting to get pumped-up for the Race. "Don't you need your glasses?"

"No, I prefer contacts when I run" I answered simply, opening my eyes. I had put my contacts in a little bit ago, before the announcement about traveling safety during the Race. I saw through my peripheral vision that he was shocked. Likely at how serious I am about running.

"Let's do our best out there, Takeru"

"Of course"

Third Person POV

'Will Takeru be able to pull this off?' Riku wondered as he tied his shoes. Despite not 'liking' Stride, he still cares about winning. 'Will he get lazy making us lose? That would mean…'

"I forgot about the pre-Race nerves" Heath said, breaking Riku from his thoughts. "It's been a long time since I've felt them, I missed it"

'I did to'

Riku looked at the watch on his wrist, it had the word start in a Cerulean blue bubble.

Nana looked at the schematics of the school, more specifically the parts of the school where the Race will take place. "Okay Riku and Takeru, I hope you're ready" she was very serious when she spoke into the headset.

The announcer called this race the 'Hônan Stride Clubs Revival Race' before Riku noticed the people outside the windows. The Basketball Captain was also there.

"Are they assuming Stride's back because they think you'll beat me?" Riku questioned Captain Heath.

"I'm leaving you in the dust kid, sorry" the man answered playfully. He may have been playful, but he was still serious. Riku was surprised when Heath's knuckles hit his chest.

"Get a good wind in your heart, know what I'm sayin'?"

"On your mark…" Hozumi and Takeru touched the ground below them.

'It's okay to lose this one, but we _must_ reach End of Summer. I may be the only one who remembers, but I won't let that promise die with the other one' Takeru thought determined to make it a reality. 'I won't let you break another promise!'

"Get set…" Hozumi and Takeru got ready to run

"Go!"

The duo bolted to the stairs that lead inside the school

"Hozumi is going really fast!" Nana was surprised by the speed. "Of course, he has to keep up with the 'Under-15' Runner" Ayumu told the girl. "Get ready, Nana. It's almost time"

"Heath Set!"

"Riku Set!"

Riku took a deep breath before letting it out. "3…2…1…" Heath bolted before Nana told Riku to go as well.

He bolted quicker than Heath did. His long strides helped him to pass Heath in one second.

As soon as he reached the hallway, he saw Takeru's face. He slammed his foot on the ground so he could stop himself.

Takeru ran faster. Ayumu warned him about the Takeover Zone, but it was useless. Nana was praying that they would complete the relation. 'I can!' Riku was determined.

'We can' Takeru stated. He, however, saw two kids hands slap together when Riku slapped his hand. "Connect!" Nana exclaimed in glee.

Takeru slowed down to a complete stop so he wouldn't roll a few more feet. When he did stop, his hands were on his knees, as he breathed deeply so he could catch his breath.

Riku was having the time of his life, the first time in a long while that he smiled because of Stride.

Heath and Riku crossed the finish line at the same time. It amazed Nana when Ayumu showed her. The duo both got 1:37:76

"It's a tie!" Ayumu screamed from the second-floor room the Relationers were in. "Did you hear that, kid? Nice job" Heath praised the out-of-breath kid laying on the ground. "How come you're not out of breath, senpai?"

Heath just smiled at the kid. "You'll get there one day, Rookie"

Riku looked up when he saw a figure looming above him. On closer inspection, it was Takeru. All the raven did was hold his hand out, fingers splayed in the air for him. Riku just stared until he saw the raven smile.

He chuckled with a toothy grin, before high-fiving the stoic Runner. He grabbed his hand not long after so Takeru could pull him up.

"You win, this time"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:47 P.M. on November 26, 2018.**

 ***I am so sorry of this is wrong, I don't play Shogi**

 ****I'm sorry, but Takeru's eyes in one of the Newspapers is funny to me. I don't know why.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I have something important to me for school tomorrow and I'm not even close to finished with it. I will try to edit and update the rest of the first six chapters before the 22nd as that is when I leave for Florida. Where we are staying there has no wi-fi.**


	2. Takeru-Riku Relation

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Because I wanted to be an idiot, I apparently do not want to edit. Any time I try to, I become too tired to edit. Because of this I will update the rest of the chapters without editing them.**

 **3806 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Stride: Alternative or its characters. Nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Takeru-Riku Relation

Takeru's POV

"3…2…1" I got ready to run

"Go!" as soon as I was given the signal, I bolted.

I didn't even stop when I saw Riku. "Hey! You didn't touch properly!" the honey-blonde complained.

I slowed to a stop so I wouldn't fall and tumble forward. "Slow Relations are pointless" I told the man when I heard his footsteps stop behind me.

"Huh…? I slowed down because you couldn't catch up last time"

That was only because you dragged me to do this without stretching first. I can't get used to using my legs before running if I don't stretch first. They'll hurt otherwise. Like I can tell him that though.

"That, right there, is slacking. You have to give your all to Stride if you want to win a Competition"

"I'm not slacking off! Maybe you should think about others!"

"I am, and I believe you can do it"

He was confused by this. I can't blame him. He doesn't remember. "I'm sorry, you guys… I might have signaled too late…"

The way he immediately started reassuring her that it wasn't her fault, annoyed me. "That won't do, Sakurai. Push harder on the timing next time. Please consider…"

Being pushed in the face stopped my advice. It annoyed me as well. "That was my fault! My sincerest apologies!"

"It's getting dark, we should call it a day" Riku suggested. His hair covered his eyes so I doubt it was for any other reason than a personal one. Being around both of them, when Riku is being _too_ nice to Nana, is slowly irritating me.

"I'm going to run a bit more" I can't let my legs go stiff.

"Eh, Takeru!"

I ignored her in favor of getting my legs to work better. I need constant exercise, or they'll seize.

Riku's POV

"He trains really hard, doesn't he?"

"I don't get it…" I was very confused. "This is beyond 'love'… how can he be so…"

The scene in front of me glitched. It went from Takeru running down the sidewalk in the park, to my brother running in the rain.

I remember that day well. I was running with my brother, but I couldn't keep up. I had just gotten back home from some place I can't remember the name of. My brother was training in the rain even when he didn't have to. He never runs with me like he says, always ahead.

Takeru… is a lot like… Tomoe

Takeru's POV: Next Day

"Takeru Set!"

I started running, knowing exactly where Riku was. The only problem, I can't stop as well as the others. I ended up running right into Riku even though I slowed down slightly to try and get behind him.

"Riku, Takeru?!"

I didn't see Riku move so I was worried. I tried getting up faster, but it was hard. A hand was in front of me. I followed it to find Heath. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

I grabbed the railing when my legs did not want to move.

I slowly made my way over to Riku. When I got to him, his carmine eyes were starting to open. He blinked in confusion before he started rolling on the ground in shame. The impact was apparently 'super lame'.

At least he's not hurt, and I don't think he has a concussion. "Riku!"

The speed in which he got up annoyed me even more than everything else he's done since high school started, so far anyway.

"Gomen! Gomen! I messed up but I'm fine!" he smiled cheerily. "Takeru, are you okay?"

"Fine, nothing exercise can't fix"

Bending down, I picked up Riku's earpiece. "Here" I said, handing the communication device to him. I dropped it in his hand. "Are you sure? You couldn't get up without help"

Looking at Heath I shook my head.

"I said I'm fine" I told the man. "Gomenasai! I was too early this time…"

"It was Riku who slowed down. Otherwise, it was perfect" I reassured the girl, looking at Riku. His head lowered before I smiled slightly. "Don't dwell on it," that got his attention.

"If you don't hesitate, we can do it. We can pull off the Relation that Nana sees"

"Amazing, huh? They pulled off the most incredible Relation ever the other day"

"'Donge Ichigen'" I looked over to see a Teacher. He's the Stride Club's Advisor. "If the results are not repeatable, the Relation is only a coincidence"

"Dan-sensei…"

"We will stop practicing Fugiwara-Yagami Relations and vice-versa for a while. Instead the other will watch closely when one is Relationing with another" the Teacher advised.

"Both of us were having fun when we pulled off the Relation, with some other factors as well. Riku never slowed down, he only did so so he wouldn't overshoot the hallway" I explained simply. The man nodded before Riku asked what he meant by the suggestion.

"You will find out when you do it"

Dan-sensei: "The Stride Club is back in action"

Heath: "I would have added 'finally' to that"

"I brought your first Match" the man told Heath. He had taken out a sheet of paper. I have no idea what it said. I was too busy stretching to fix my legs.

"The Kichijoji Spring Stride Festival. It arrives at the end of the month. It won't effect any future trials and tours, as it is an Exhibition Match" I was curious now. "We play to win however"

I was looking at the sheet in excitement with Hozumi and Ayumu. Riku asked Yujiro Dan-sensei's role. They were both surprised to hear he was the Adviser and Coach.

Scene Change: School Track, Sunset

"Go!"

I started running the moment I heard the signal. I ran too fast for Hozumi. I'm keeping to how I run no matter who my partner is. We'll get the best time this way. They'll know this once they correlate the data.

I had to stop because I was past the Take-Over Zone. Turning to Riku, I saw he wasn't watching. He was talking to Kyosuke.

What confusing wisdom is Kyosuke imparting onto him? He'll likely forget it the moment he stops talking. Kyosuke's wisdom is a bit… hard to decipher, for most people. I understand his wisdom just fine.

We went inside to talk about the Club. The Sponsor is still an issue. I was stacking cans of food on the table as I sat on the ground.

"Official Stride Matches take place on the streets. All the costs needed for a Match is too much for a School Club to pay by itself" Ayumu explained. "Can't you ask a previous sponsor?" Nana asked him. I'm guessing they're all taken.

"They're all sponsoring a different School" and I was right, thank you Dan-sensei. "One School per sponsor. That's 'Fubun Ritsu'"

 _Fubun Ritsu_ is 'and unwritten rule', I think. I haven't been to his type of class in a while. "Three characters? It's not the usual four-character idiom" Hozumi realized.*

"A School can have as many sponsors as it needs however" I don't really care about this. So long as they find a sponsor, I'll do whatever it takes to get them to sponsor us.

"I bet Saisei High School gets a lot of money!"

Isn't that… Reiji's school?

"They're famous for having celebrity students" I leaned my head back to see the magazine Ayumu held up. It is Reiji's school! And there's Shizuma Mayuzumi.

"Is Shogi good advertisement?" Nana asked from behind me. Nana and Riku had decided to play Shogi. I moved to the right side of the table, it was so I wasn't as close to the Shogi board as before. My mom played Shogi. I was also closer to Riku, which was a plus.

"It's a little bland"

"I don't want to be anywhere near a Shogi Board, so I won't play" I told them easily, unnecessarily. "Triple shut down…" I saw Ayumu fall to the ground as if he was actually shot. "Real sharp everyone"

Riku: "Do you have any other leads?"

"If only we didn't have KGB" Ayumu started. He started to explain but Hozumi stabbed him. Well, he 'Meow! Ninja Cat Paw Perdition Stab!'ed him.

"There's no reason to talk about that Kadowaki, it's a misinterpreted incident" I told the man as Nana and Riku worried about the Shogi Captain/(Reluctant) Stride Runner. "Fujiwara is right, we don't talk about it in general though" Heath agreed.

"Ouch… Given the circumstances, I would say we have no choice but to rely on _D's_ "

I know that place. Heath sighed, seems he doesn't want to do that. " _D's_?"

" _D's international_ is a fashion company. It owns shops like ' _Hercules_ ', ' _Aurora_ ', and ' _JSTT_ '" Heath explained. My dad used to shop at _Hercules_ and _JSTT_ , my mother shopped at _Aurora_.

Heath: "I don't want to go" *Groan*

Nana: "Will they accept if we ask?"

Hozumi: "Maybe, he sister runs the Company"

"What?!"

Hozumi: " _D's_ stands for Diane Hasekura"

"We should go!" Nana was very excited. I am more towards Heath's feelings on the idea though. I don't want to go there again. "Though your opinion is invaluable, Heath. 'Sokudan Sokketsu'"

That means 'to decide immediately, on the spot'

"Guess we have no other choice" he sighed in apprehension. I feel you Heath, I do.

Scene Change: D's International Building

"Sure"

"Swift decision!"

"What Advisor would apply to join a Match without a sponsor?" Diane asked, holding up a Sponsor Contract. They were all surprised. "Do I know you? You look familiar" Diane asked. She was looking at me.

"No Miss Diane, I've never been here before" I answered the woman. Her eyes widened and I knew immediately that that was the wrong thing to say. "I see, I'm sorry for the confusion" she smiled.

"I have one condition though, you have to win the Spring Festival at the end of the month. The D's brand is for winners"

"Done" Heath agreed easily. "Another swift decision!"

"And you obviously have to model for us, I know at least two in your group are good at modeling" Diane said. I frowned at this. At least she didn't say names.

Hozumi: "Oh man…"

Heath: "I saw this coming"

"We have to test-shoot some items today boys"

Please tell me I don't have to wear dresses, other people can wear them if that's what they like, but I don't want to.

"Fujiwara! You look super good!" I heard Nana praise when they were taking pictures of me. "Of course he is!" Diane said before I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't expect me to do this all the time, Miss Diane. I'm not a Model" I told the woman.

"Of course not! But you should consider it as a part-time job. You are living off of your father's money"

I shook my head at this. I went back to posing for the camera before Riku came out of wardrobe. "What about me Sakurai?"

I gulped down air at the sight of Riku in a tux. "You look good too, Riku!" *Flash* What are they going to use that picture for?

"Don't distract people Riku, I have tons of other outfits for you to try on today! The others are going to get dressed to!" Diane stated, pulling him through the curtain again.

"A few pictures with Takeru-chan before some photos by himself, alright?"

Why?! What is she going to do with them. I watched from my pose with Riku as Diane threw a Tuxedo Jacket at her younger brother.

I watched as Heath posed for pictures in his ensemble. "Is he capable of anything?" why do I not like that compliment coming out of Riku's mouth? It's not towards Nana, but Heath.

"This is Heath's first modeling photo" Diane showed us the picture, but I wasn't paying attention. I want to have some time to exercise my legs today. "Stop showing that!"

"You can't scare us with your model face!" the duo taunted. I watched his gaze turn frightening, scaring the duo who taunted him. It wasn't that scary to me.

"This is from two years ago"

"Stop showing that already!"

I looked at the screen to see a familiar photo. Tomoe sent that to me before he left for the US. Looking at Riku's face, I saw the emotions he was feeling at seeing his brother. He was terrified, apprehensive, and even a little bit sad. No matter what he says, he loves and misses his brother.

"That's Tomoe Yagami, Riku's brother" I said before I went to change. I don't know what they talked about while I was gone. When I came back out, I was wearing a Cobalt blue v-neck, black cargo shorts, and black Nike running shoes.

"Wouldn't it be great to run with your brother again?"

I heard him nod but I shook my head. "You're asking the wrong question. You should ask if he's serious enough about Stride to run with his brother. At the moment, he isn't" I told them. I zipped up my blue and white uniform jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I need exercise" I answered simply, running out of the room. "Wait, you too Riku?!"

Running down the stairs I heard Riku's voice. He was asking me to wait, but I have not intention of stopping. He caught up to me immediately anyway. I knew he would.

"Why are you always messing with me?" I ran a bit faster. I like annoying him when he annoys me. Even if he doesn't know. "Hey…!"

Riku bumped into me and stayed there. I'm not going to push back.

A familiar face flashed across my vision. "Master Reiji!" that's Shizuma and Reiji.

Running up the wall, I pushed off to land in the stance of a sitting Frog. I didn't want to end up like Riku. On my back on the ground due to a wall.

"Watch your language, Asuma"

I turned around when I heard Reiji say this. A honey-blonde with black in his hair, who I am guessing is Asuma, held out a hand for Riku.

Reiji: "Didn't you learn the phrase: 'danger lurks around every corner'?"

Shizuma: "There is also 'Japan is so small, what's the hurry?'"

Riku bowed as he yelled an apology. I don't see a reason to as Reiji knows why I was running, and because I didn't almost hit any of them. "Apologize to them to…"

"I don't need to" I said, walking forward. "You're all from Saisei High School. Shizuma and Yuma Mayuzumi, one is a Relationer, the other a Runner. And then there's…" from their expressions, they don't know who I am.

"Reiji Suwa, Captain of Saisei High School's Stride Team" he just smiled awkwardly. He knows I noticed their shocked expressions.

"Are you…?"

I didn't get to hear the rest of Shizuma's question as Reiji picked up my phone. It's a 5" Original Sony Xperia Z C6603 but a Cobalt blue color instead of black. "What is this Shizuma?" Reiji asked the Pinkett.

He easily told him that it was Kobe-Tare, my hometown's mascot. "You really know everything, don't you Shizuma?"

"I only do because you ask me about everything, Master Reiji. But… I don't know who your friend is" he smiled before looking at me. "Here you go, Takeru" Reiji smiled as he held my phone out to me.

"It can't be his…"

I wasn't surprised that Riku didn't know I was from Kobe. It's a small town that I don't think anyone would remember the name of if they don't live, or have lived, there.

"Thank you, Reiji" taking my phone. It surprised both Riku _and_ Asuma. "Since you're with him, I assume he did something without knowing it. How's your daily exercise going?"

"It's going fine, you have somewhere to be, don't you Reiji?" I asked the man who wore an arrogant smirk. He is so happy he gets another attempt to try to, visibly, annoy me.

"That is true, Master Reiji"

I watched as the purple-haired man wave 'bye' to us as his group walked down the hallway.

He wanted a Kobe-Tare phone mascot to now. He told Shizuma this when we were still in earshot. Kobe is having a concert next week so I'm guessing he'll get one then.

He suddenly stopped, making me turn back to look at him again. I was just about to go and run.

"The wall jump you performed made my heart flutter, Takeru"

I just watched as he turned around and continued walking. His whole face lit up with the smile he gave me. "What's with their stylish, shiny aura?" Riku asked. He sounded amazed. It annoyed me again, but I didn't let it show.

"Their 'aura' doesn't matter, we will win against them in the end"

I held up my hand when he made a confused noise. "O-Okay" he high-fived me before he said something that annoyed me. I started running again. Style doesn't matter when it comes to Stride.

Scene Change: Photo Shoot

I watched as Hozumi walked down the stairs in heels. He was wearing an ankle-length, Blush pink dress. Riku was confused as to who it was. When Nana stuttered on the man's last name, he was surprised.

"Not as good as a child model I had years ago, but the dress matches you better than it would him. We can name this… An Angel's First Romance"

Hozumi didn't want to do the photoshoot. I don't blame him as I didn't either when I was younger. Still glad she didn't mention any names.

"I will show courage through retreat!"

I did not have the option to run away like he does though. Diane asked 'Spectacle Boy', Ayumu, to go after him.

They started fighting/arguing the moment he caught up to the blonde though.

"If we have Kohinata-senpai, we definitely have a chance to win!"

"Are you… an idiot or something Riku-san?"

"Huh?!"

Third Person POV: Sunset

Riku and Ayumu completed the Relation with ease and Takeru… just left Ayumu in the dust as he was too slow.

"This is way below 'stay within the Takeover Zone'" Heath said in exasperation. He wasn't really shocked as this was a common occurrence. "One more time! And speed it up a bit Kadowaki" Yujiro advised the green-haired Runner and Shogi Captain.

Riku stretched back on a bench as Takeru breathed heavily, not far from where the previously mentioned was sitting. 'He lacks cooperation' Riku realized with ease.

It was night by the time they were finished practicing Relations. Yujiro said goodbye to everyone before Hozumi did the same. They told the trio to lock up when they were done.

"Are you going home like that?" Riku asked the raven. "I need exercise, I'm not going home yet" Takeru answered the young man.

"What is up with him?" Riku asked no one in particular. He was confused about why Takeru calls it 'exercise' instead of running. "Miss Sakurai, are you…?"

"Yeah, in just a little bit" Riku was curious as to what she was doing. He saw graphs on the tablet that she was looking so hard at. "What is that?" he asked the woman in curiosity.

"It's the success rates for everyone's Relations. Takeru's is really low"

"He doesn't think about anyone when he runs so I don't know why that's shocking"

"I suppose, but… his average record time when the Relation is successful is the best out of everyone's"

This shocked Riku, he didn't notice any of that. "Whether he's sending or receiving, he's doing the same thing. He's executing the Relation based on the other's max speed"

Even though Nana had already left, Riku was still in the Club Room, staring at the graphs. _"I'm going to trust his speed from now on. I know this may seems scary for you as a Runner, but…"_ Riku pictured Nana when he remembered what she said.

 _"_ _Trusting the other and connecting – is what Stride is all about, right?"_

Time Skip: Next Day

Riku was remembering what Kyousuke told him. About not hesitating to run once you feel the wind in your heart because, if you do, the element will help you.

Takeru and Hasekura slapped hands, the previous not far ahead of the honey-blond like with the others.

"That was perfect!" Hasekura huffed as he and Takeru caught their breath. "One more time!" Hozumi cheered. None of them, except Takeru, noticed Riku's approaching form.

"After you catch your breath, why don't we try for a relation?" Riku smiled.

"Yes" Takeru said stoically. He was looking forward to practicing with Riku, even if he didn't show it.

In their positions, Ayumu started the countdown. Riku was the first to start. He took off when the buzzer signaled his start.

"Fujiwara-kun, set!" Nana told the raven-haired Runner. Takeru got ready to run.

"3, 2, 1… Go!"

Takeru bolted

With Riku, he was remembering what Nana told him the other night. All he has to do is trust Takeru, it shouldn't be that hard for him. "Keep it up! Full speed!" Nana yelled. It was the same thing Takeru told him many times, Riku realized.

 _"_ _I believe you can do it"_

*Slap*

Nana: "They did it!"

"Yeah!" the others yelled. They were surprised but very excited about it. 'I get it now… Takeru wanted Riku to bring out this kind of speed!' Nana realized as she ran down the stairs to see the Running duo.

Ayumu was the most verbally excited out of the group.

"That is minimum speed, we can go faster" Takeru commented in response to Ayumu's eagerness to get better. "Of course… that's obvious" Riku said between deep breaths. Both of them were still trying to get it back. "I'll be even faster by the Match tomorrow"

Nana leaped towards them, hands in the air. Takeru and Riku high-fived the ecstatic Relationer.

Scene Change: Club Room

"Our opponent for the Match has changed" Yujiro informed the Team, shocking them.

"Something happened within the event committee. Our first opponent…" Yujiro started, showing them the paper attached to his clipboard. "Is Saisei High School"

Takeru was the only one not surprised by that. "Saisei…? From the other day?" Riku wondered out loud.

"We must give our all, no matter who we're up against" Takeru stated when he stood up. He was very determined. When he looked at Riku, the latter realized something.

"So that's why you asked if I was an idiot at D's International"

Hozumi: "If we lose though, we'll have to go back to looking for sponsors!"

Nana: "Yeah!"

"That's right!" the Stride Captain said when the trio stood. Riku stood up as well as he was the only one who wasn't standing. Hasekura hit his chest with the side of his fist.

"Let's get a good wind tomorrow too!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:09 P.M. on November 28, 2018**

 ***I'm sorry, but I just wanted to say that Takeru counting that on his fingers is adorable.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	3. Surprises

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **4054 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Stride: Alternative or its characters. Nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Surprises

Takeru's POV

"What is this?!" Riku asked over the cheering of many _Galaxy Standard_ fans.

"It's Saisei High School Stride Club memebers' dance and vocal unit. They're also known as…!"

"Galaxy Standard" I interrupted Ayumu. "Stop! Signature Phrase Thief!" he told me. My glasses glinted in annoyance when Ayumu grabbed me. "They're the eight generation" Hozumi added as I bounced up and down. I want to get running as soon as possible. Running is better than bouncing around like an idiot to get my legs to work right.

"That's not what I meant, I know all about Gal-Stan. I didn't know they were Stride Runners"

Nana: "Isn't it impressive? Being in Stride and being Idols"

Riku: "Well, we're Models to"

Ayumu: "He's right. Just look at Mr. Kohinata, he's a giant sign now!"

"No! Don't look at it! She promised it was a test shot!"*

I feel you Hozumi, I do. Diane made a whole magazine about me. "Don't worry! No one will ever know…" I threw a towel at Riku's head, interrupting him. "What was that for?" he yelled in anger. He whipped the towel off his head before throwing it back at me.

"They will figure it out if you say it" I warned the honey-blonde as I caught my black towel with one hand. I watched as the man's eyes widened and his hand was slapped over his mouth.

Third Person POV: Outside of Locker Room

"Is Gal-Stan really going to take us on after that whole show?"

"That's right" Takeru answered his honey-blonde man teammate. "They have amazing stamina!" Ayumu stated with glee. He's never known anyone with such copious amounts of stamina.

"Or, should I say that we have the advantage because they should be tired after all of that" he wasn't going to believe that someone has that much stamina in them. "Stop being petty" Heath warned the boy as he hit him upside the head.

"Once the Trial Tour starts, we will face monsters like them time and time again. Isn't it exciting?" Heath asked before he went into the room. "I doubt we can win after watching a show like that" Riku laughed. "What do you mean by that, Riku-san?"

Riku turned to look at Takeru. He was wondering why he even asked that. "Oi!"

Riku looked past Takeru to see Asuma, Bantaro, Tasuku and Kaede from Saisei Stride and, in turn, Galaxy Standard. "You're that guy from the other day… why are you here?"

"What do you mean? Obviously I'm in Galaxy Standard"

"Really? Were you on stage"

"Of course! How could you possibly miss me?"

"Haha Asuma, you're a natural! You blend into any environment!" Bantaro laughed as he picked up a 'Plain Tea' packet from the basket on the table.

"Now we have proof that you're the most average-looking of our group" Kaede said as he picked up a 'Green Tea' packet.

"I will make sure you have flashier moves for the next show" Tasuku promised as he grabbed a box of 'Mate Tea'.

"You…!" Asuma whined when they all said that. "Ah, um… I'm sorry!" Riku apologized awkwardly. He didn't know that one comment would cause the other honey-blonde so many problems.

"So, you're from Hônan Academy?"

"Yeah, I'm Riku Yagami, a first year. And this is…" Riku started, pointing his thumb in Takeru's direction. "My name is Takeru Fugiwara, also a first year" Takeru introduced himself with a slight bow of the head.

"Yagami…" Takeru narrowed his eyes at the man making him gulp. "What?" Riku asked the honey-blond as he didn't think he heard him right.

"Nothing important. I'm Asuma Mayuzumi from Saisei. I'll be blunt, I'm a year older than you"

"Eh?! You don't look it… sir"

"Don't force yourself"

"Anyway!" the brighter, cheerier blonde of the group raised his hand to get their attention. "I'm Bantaro Chiyomatsu, call me Ban- _chan_. This is Kaede Okumura, call him May- _chan_ "

"Can we please stop calling me May- _chan_ , Mr. Ban-chan? No one knows where that nickname came from…"

"Tasuku Senoo, it's a pleasure meeting you" the orange-haired, stoic of the group, introduced.

"Why are you in your School Jerseys?"

"Well, you see…" Riku started to try to explain but was interrupted. "Hello"

Takeru and Riku turned to see Reiji and Shizuma. They were still in the ensembles they wore on stage. "Hello!" Riku greeted with a slight blush.

Takeru got in the middle of the two, making Reiji smirk. He could easily tell that Takeru didn't like Riku's reaction to seeing them. All the other Gal-Stan members watched the interaction with curious, bated breath. They were especially curious when their Captain reached into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Look!" Reiji said cheerily as he pulled out his phone. It had a larger Kobe-Tare accessory than Takeru's phone. "You went to Kobe just for that?!" Riku was shocked that he got Kobe's mascot.

"You just love to one up people, don't you? You never change" Takeru smiled. "I must like to as well, I got the same one" Shizuma informed. He held up his phone to show them. Unlike Reiji's Admiral blue phone, Shizuma had a Crimson one. They were the same type of phone as Takeru's.

"The meeting is about the start…" Heath started when he opened the door. He stopped himself though because he saw Reiji and Shizuma.

"It's been a while" he greeted them. "Yes, it has, Mr. Hasekura. Because you weren't in any Matches last year I ended up missing you" Reiji agreed. The honey-blond chuckled.

"I'm being serious" the purple-haired Captain smiled as Riku noticed how Kaede was acting. He was cautiously looking around the honey-blond's body, which is what got his attention in the first place.

Kaede rushed in, asking about Kuga. "He's not here" Heath told him with a frown marring his face. "What?! Did he catch a cold?" the green-haired boy asked in surprise and disappointment. He really wanted to see Kuga again.

"Kaede, get a hold of yourself" Asuma told his child-like teammate. "Why? Why isn't he here?" the boy complained. "Why don't you ask Takeru where he's at? You still talk to him, don't you Takeru?" Reiji asked the raven.

It shocked the members of Hônan and Saisei. "Yeah, so?" Takeru asked the man. He was getting annoyed with his old friend.

"You should ask him to come to one of the Matches, or join the team. I'm sure he would love to run with you" Reiji answered with a smile. "Let's have a good run, Takeru. I haven't seen you run since you were five-years-old" Reiji told the raven.

"Let's go" Heath said before Reiji got his attention. "You should read this, it's… interesting" the Saisei Captain told the other. He gave him a Magazine. More specifically, he gave him _D's International's_ _'Life of a Kobe Child: Takeru Fujiwara'_ 2008 edition.

There was a young Takeru on the cover. He had a long hair, to his shoulders, with Navy blue barrettes on both sides of his head. it was to keep his hair from falling in his face. He also wore a silver Sapphire amulet and a dress like the 'Little Girls Royal Blue Cascade Overlaid Studded Waist Flower Girl Dress'. His head was resting on the tops of his hands. He was laying down on a Blaine Antique White Tufted Sofa Bed.

Once Takeru saw the cover, the hand-off seemed to be going in slow motion for him, he tried to grab it. He didn't want anyone seeing that. He remembered that Edition all too well. His mom made him participate in photoshoots for more than five of _D's International's_ magazines for money once his dad died.

Heath grabbed it before he could however. He hurried inside and put it down on the table. All of them were shocked to see the title. All of the topics were on a familiar looking young girl.

"That's Takeru!" Nana exclaimed in shock. "So my sister made you dress-up in girl's clothes to?" Heath asked, shaking his head.

"No, can we talk about something else? We have to win against Saisei or there's very little chance we will make it past the Semi-Finals at End of Summer" Takeru said as he put in his contacts.

"That's true" Nana said before Riku asked a question. "Don't you 'feel' anything when you see those guys? They're amazing doing Stride _and_ being Idols"

"Only when I look at Reiji. I swear that idiot lives just to annoy me" Takeru answered the honey-blonde. "Other than that, aren't we here to win? They're High School students just like us"

"Stop arguing with him Riku" Heath told the man before he could say anything. He was checking his wrist communicator when Yujiro walked in. "Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Show them the running order Sakurai"

"Yes!" she said with a determined face and tone.

Scene Change: Track

Asuma was paired with Riku as they were First Runners for their respective Schools.

"This may be a weird question to ask before running, but…" this got Riku's attention. "Are you Tomoe's brother?"

Riku was shocked to hear that question as many would just assume that's the case. His shock showed from Asuma's next actions: apologizing.

"I am so sorry! Forget I said that, this really isn't the time. Today we will run with nothing strange on our minds! Got it?"

"Uh, yeah" Riku agreed oddly. He didn't know what else to say to that.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Asuma exclaimed with fire. "Yes! I'll pass right by you!"

Bantaro and Hozumi were the Second Runners for their Teams.

"What's up, Hozumi!" Bantaro greeted his opponent as cheerfully as he always does. It's expected as it is in his nature.

"Hi" the blonde greeted meekly. "The sun is so bright! It's so summer-like out here. Aren't you hot in those jerseys?"

"Those are the rules of this sport so it doesn't matter. Saisei's jerseys are pretty cool though" Hozumi smiled awkwardly as he tried to make conversation. "I know, right?! Call me Ban-chan" the blonde said happily.

"I like how excited you are, Ban-chan" the light blond said before Bantaro got closer. He was inspecting his face. "Do you have a sister who Models? Or did someone make you dress like a girl like they did with Takeru?" Bantaro asked.

"No! No to both!" the boy yelled frantically, and terrified.

The next pair, the Third Runners, are Tasuku and Heath. Tasuku has been staring at Heath for a while. It made him curious enough to finally ask when he didn't stop. "What are you looking at?" Heath asked the honey-blonde.

"I just don't like you" he answered easily. "Do you want to fight?" was the medium-blond's immediate response.

"Ha, I must beat you if Mr. Reiji is to win. That is all there is to it"

The second to last pair, the Fourth Runners, are Kaede and Ayumu.

Kaede was very excited to run against someone from Kuga's School. "The pleasure is mine" Ayumu told the boy.

"I need to ask you something" Kaede informed. Ayumu nodded before the boy asked his question. "Why is Mr. Kyosuke Kuga not here?!"

"That…" Ayumu started, glasses glinting when he moved them up his nose. "Is a little bit difficult for me to answer"

"Why?! Is it a secret?!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"Is he the secret weapon?!"

"Not exactly that either…"

"So we're simply not worthy, is that right?"

"Can you not hear me? Hello…?"

"I understand! I will force him to come out today!" Kaede declared heatedly. He was determined to make it so.

"I, Ayumu Kadowaki, was outpaced in a conversation…?!" the Shogi Captain was shocked as he was utterly defeated in the art of fast-paced conversation.

The Fifth, and final, Runners are Reiji and Takeru.

"It's good to see you again, Take-chan. I didn't expect to run with you so soon" Reiji greeted his friend

"You've been keeping up with me since we met in Kobe when I was six-years-old. I'm sure you had your suspicions" Takeru told the Stride Captain. "As stoic as ever I see. Very cool" Reiji smiled at his long-time friend. "Did you have something to do with the reason our opponents for this Match was changed so suddenly?"

"No, it's what the Stride Association wanted. I feel bad for the other School, truly, but…" Reiji answered. He let go of a cluster of hair that was a part of his bangs before continuing. "I'm glad I get to run with an old friend. I wasn't sure I would be able to with what happened in Kobe"

"I feel the same way, but don't tell anyone about what happened. I didn't move to Tokyo for just _one_ reason"

"I know, and I won't. I would talk to Tomoe about it though. He might tell his brother about what happened"

"I don't doubt that" Takeru frowned at the idea. He didn't want anyone to know what happened. That will just bring up bad memories. And people may treat him differently once they hear about it, especially those in Stride.

He started to stretch once he felt his legs were starting to tighten up again.

"Stride fans, those watching us on the broadcasts and those physically here, welcome to Inogashira Park; The moment you have been waiting for has arrived!" all of the people outside stopped what they were doing to hear the announcement. "One of the most anticipated Matches of this year's Kichijoji Spring Stride Festival is about to start!" the announcer finished. The end of the sparked the *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* of firework-like clouds of smoke.

'It's going to be okay' Nana reminded herself. 'I believe we were able to set up the right running order based on everyone's characteristics' she thought as she moved the computer. 'Now…'

"On your mark…" the announcer said over the speakers. 'Just like we practiced… I just need to connect everyone!'

"Get set…" Riku and Asuma got ready to run.

The buzzer went off, signaling the start of the Race.

Riku shot forward, but he was starting off too fast for his current endurance. Nana noticed this. From her eyes Shizuma knew something was wrong with the start he considered 'good'.

At the 80 M mark, Riku saw the Takeover Zone but his vision blurred.

"Bantaro, set"

A second or two later Nana spoke to Hozumi. "They have a 2.3 second lead on us, Kohinata-senpai"

"Alright!"

"It looks like we have the lead, doesn't it?"

"We've just started"

"Later!" Bantaro bolted as quick as a bullet when he was given his signal. "3…2…1… Go!"

Hozumi shot off, as quick as the wind.

Nana noticed something before Shizuma got her attention. "Are you tense, Sakurai?" she was shocked that he spoke to her. She doesn't know any Relationers who talk to each other and it not being about getting the upper hand.

"Just a little bit"

"Riku!" the mentioned looked behind him to see Hozumi. He held up his hand for the Relation. *Slap*

"Both Schools have relayed successfully!"

Shizuma tapping the air right beside his ear piece. "Can you hear how much fun they're having?"

Nana listened as Hozumi and Bantaro started on a 'forest of puzzles'. They're both freestyle Runners so parkour is their talent.

'What a crowd-pleaser!' Hozumi thought happily when Bantaro performed a myriad of stunts. He used the bar to get on top of a ramp and slide down. Just like Bantaro, Hozumi was having a lot of fun.

'I can feel it. They're having a lot of fun!' Nana realized. She was so happy for them.

"Sakurai!"

"Got it! Hasekura-senpai, set!"

"He's coming Chiyomatsu!"

The shock on his face was proof of how confident he was that Hozumi wouldn't be able to overtake him on the narrow bridge. Hozumi performed a dangerous stunt, just one miscalculation and his Team would be done for.

Hozumi had jumped over Bantaro and the corner to get ahead. He pushed off the railing he landed on to reach the bar in front of him. Hozumi used this bar to swing farther ahead. How he rolled, holding out his hand, was just in time for a Relation.

Shizuma was shocked for all but a second before his surprised expression morphed into a smile. He was happy for his opponents.

"You got us" he told Nana. "If he made one slip, he would be out of the Race" Hozumi would have fallen into the water.

Heath wasn't doing too well against the build and forcefulness of Tasuku.

He couldn't run alongside him, and as soon as Tasuku pulls ahead, it was hard for him to even _try_ getting ahead of him.

Nana was impressed with how well Tasuku is doing against Hasekura. "Senoo is quite prepared to face Mr. Hasekura. This part is ours" Shizuma stated proudly.

"They are in the lead by 2 seconds, Kadowaki-senpai!"

Ayumu was surprised to hear such a thing. He didn't think anyone could outmatch the Captain when it comes to Stride.

"Set…!"

"3…2…1… Go!"

Ayumu took off as soon as Nana gave the signal. Despite him being one of the slowest Runners on the team, Ayumu and Heath completed the Relation perfectly.

Ayumu saw that Kaede was fast, but he doesn't want their lead to grow even more.

Kaede continued to present his skills of parkour and gymnastics even though he is in 'battle'. He never fails to entertain an audience, even when he's serious. It had impressed Ayumu and Nana was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Take-chan. It sounds like the Match is over" Reiji apologized. He was disappointed to hear what he did.

"We're four seconds behind Takeru! Set!"

"See you later" Reiji bolted immediately after he got the signal to run. "3…2…1… Go!"

Takeru bolted quicker than Reiji did.

A few seconds after Reiji turned the final corner, he got news that almost completely shocked him. He always knew there was a chance of it happening.

"He's coming! He's coming up from behind you!" Reiji was shocked to see how close Takeru was.

When they reached the finish line, he saw the face Takeru made when he crossed it. It was a content face. He didn't care if he won, he just loves to cross the finish line in Stride.

Reiji got 5:11:26 and Takeru got 5:11:68

"The winner is Reiji Suwa from Saisei High School! Takeru Fujiwara, a remarkable Stride Runner originating from the small town of Kobe, could not make it despite the incredible chase he put on!"

Takeru caught his breath as he fell to one knee. "Fujiwara!" Riku yelled, getting Takeru and Reiji's attention.

"Are you okay?! Drink some water!" Riku offered the raven. He was still breathing heavily and his legs were starting to go numb again.

Reiji smiled happily when Takeru stood up. He was glad nothing serious has happened to him because of the Race, and because he's looking forward to racing him in better conditions. Takeru shook his head free from the water Riku poured on him. It was refreshing, but he used too much of it.

"We were absolutely destroyed, despite the time difference being only 0.4 seconds" Yujiro said. Riku was worried about Takeru. He hasn't spoken since he crossed the finish line. *Bang* *Clatter*

"I'm sorry, this was my fault" Ayumu apologized. "Don't be full of yourself" Yujiro told the boy. Heath lifted up the iPad to show him that he had the best time out of everyone.

Heath: "You did well, Shogi Club Captain"

Hozumi: "Good job, running genius!"

" _Kendo Chorai_ , redouble one's efforts. We've just begun" Yujiro informed. "But now… we've lost our sponsor. We can't join any official Matches without one" Hozumi frowned. Loud footsteps could be heard from the hall.

*Slam* "I'm coming in!" Diane announced a little too late. She was already inside.

"Big sis…?"

*Slam*

They all jumped at the noise the box made when it was dropped on the table.

"I have started a new brand for you guys!" Diane said when she slammed her hand on top of the box. She was very determined and serious for a reason they didn't know. How she was acting made them sweat-drop though.

"I call it… Runruly!" they were surprised to hear this as they had lost the Race. They were curious and surprised, but a happy surprised. "Why? We lost you know" Riku told her. Takeru was also curious as to why she did this.

"Our rival brand is Saisei's sponsor. To be blunt… I am furious right now!"

Hasekura decided to shield his Team behind him despite Takeru showing no fear towards the woman's fury. "You are all dead if you lose while wearing that…" Diane said, scaring them even more. "Minus Takeru-chan of course!" she smiled as she latched onto Takeru's arm.

He sighed at this reaction. He gave up trying to stop her from latching onto him a decade ago. She only let him go so he could try on the jersey jacket she made for them.

Riku: "So cool!"

Nana: "They're the right size to!"

Takeru: "Interesting…"

Ayumu: "I can probably win at Shogi with these jerseys!"

Hozumi: "They're really comfortable to!"

Heath: "Are you sure you want the logo to be this small?"

"Stop being petty and grow a pair" Diane told her younger brother. She was hold a Shogi piece, the King to be more specific, between her fingers. "Stop referring to the pair!"

"You guys are the real logos for Runruly. Especially Take-chan" Diane explained with a smile. Heath hasn't seen her smile a genuinely happy smile in a long time. "The gloomy-blue era is over, the new era of Hônan Stride is sun-shining white!"

"Oh and Take-chan!" Diane said, rushing over to him, taking his hands in hers. "Don't worry about your time. Reiji and the others said you would be if it wasn't the fastest, but there's nothing wrong with it. You have plenty of time before the biggest Stride event this year starts!" Diane tried to encourage the boy. "What is that?" Riku asked in confusion.

"As she said it is the biggest event this year…"

"End of Summer!"

Takeru interrupted Ayumu again. "Stop! Signature phrase thief!" Ayumu grabbed him again, annoying him in the process.

"It's also known as EOS" Heath continued as Diane draped her arms over Takeru's shoulders. He let her do this as he saw no point in arguing about it. "The Trial Tour that determines the competitors starts next month"

"Isn't it about time you start running again, Takeru? It's been thirty minutes since you stopped doing physical activity" Diane asked the raven. He nodded before he left the room.

"Next time, we'll beat Saisei!"

Takeru turned around in surprise at Riku's declaration. He never thought he'd hear that from Riku's mouth. They were all excited as a result of the blond's declaration.

"Nice choice of words! You might get Take-chan to open up after all" Diane cheered as she draped her arms around his shoulders. Everyone was surprised by this, but Takeru just rolled his eyes and left the room. His legs were already starting to hurt.

Scene Change: Hallway

"The two first years are really something. Takeru Fujiwara is the best Under-15 Runner and the other is…"

"Tomoe Yagami's brother, Riku Yagami"

The voice shocked Saisei's group as they didn't expect it. They turned to see Takeru. "Going on your physical therapy run?" Reiji asked. The raven nodded.

"Can I accompany you?" Reiji asked his friend. "Don't you have something to do?"

Reiji looked expectantly at Shizuma, puppy eyes and all were added. He was shocked, and trying hard to say no as he has work for school due the next day. He can't say no to his purple-haired Captain though.

"Fine" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he relented. "Yay!" Reiji cheered. "Fine, just don't annoy me, okay Rei?"

"Okay!" Reiji agreed. "And add '-chan' to my nickname!" he whined.

"Don't annoy me in the time we spend together, and I just might" Takeru smiled before he started running for the exit. "Yes!" Reiji cheered as he chased after him.

Everyone, including Hônan, was surprised at the spectacle. Takeru was laughing and both of them were acting like children as they ran down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:05 P.M. on November 28, 2018**

 ***I'm sorry, but no matter how you look at it, the person on the 'An Angel's First Love' sign is a guy. How could anyone see a girl?**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	4. End of Summer, First Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. This won't be very good as I am rushing to do this and four, well three, essays by the 11** **th** **with six chapters for another story that I also have to write and edit by the 9** **th** **. I have twelve more to write and edit by the 12** **th** **as well.**

 **2567 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Stride: Alternative or its characters. Nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Four: End of Summer, First Match

Takeru's POV

"I found out who we are racing next Sunday for the first match of the Trial Tour" Dan-sensei said. My hand froze at this when it was just about to place another 'Muscle Protein' can on a tower I was making. "It is Mihashi High School"

I didn't bother listening to what Kadowaki was saying as it has nothing to do with Stride. I placed the container on the tower of containers, crossing my arms.

"The first match will be in Atami" Dan-sensei informed. I saw Riku shine as he repeated the name. I didn't like that. "Yes! A hot springs resort!" Riku cheered as he stood, waving his arms in the air. Now I'm jealous of a resort? Really?!

" _Yudan Taiteki_ " Dan-sensei told us. The idiom means 'not paying attention could result in failure'

"This is Hasekura's final chance for the End of Summer event. We cannot afford to slip up like we did against Saisei" I watched Riku's and Kadowaki's reactions to this. They became glum at the information.

"Stop looking so grim, you guys. We should enjoy this!" I agree, Stride is supposed to be fun.

"Of course! Failure doesn't mean impossible! All Shogi pieces move forward!" Kadowaki yelled as he rushed towards the door. What is he doing? "Nice going, unbreakable Shogi-Strider!" what is Hozumi doing?

Third Person POV: Outside

Hasekura vaulted over the bar. They were practicing overcoming obstacles.

Riku: "Cool!" *Clap Clap*

Hasekura: "That's the basic wall-clearing move, the Vault"

Hozumi: "I'm next!"

Nana and Riku were awed at how Hozumi cleared the vault. "Hozumi-senpai is amazing at clearing gimmicks" Riku cheered in amazement.

"That was called the Monkey Vault, it requires a higher leap than other Vaults" Kadowaki explained. "There are also Kong Vault, Dash Vault, Pop Vault, Gate Vault, Sky Vault, Tick Tack…" Kadowaki started but was interrupted.

Riku: "Ayumu-senpai, aren't you going to try?"

Ayumu was shocked to hear this. As well as terrified since he never tried clearing an obstacle before. "Of course! I will most certainly jump!" he declared awkwardly.

He took a breath and charged forward. He slowed down once he came close to the bar.

Riku: "Solid!"

Takeru: "Too slow"

Nana and Riku were confused by this. "Slow jumps are meaningless" Takeru explained shortly, you'll lose ground that way. "Do you have to say it like that?" Riku asked before Takeru ran. Takeru landed his Speed Vault easily. He didn't lose any speed like Ayumu did. "If you tucked your legs in more it would look cooler" Hasekura advised as Takeru ran past him. Takeru stopped two meters away from them.

"As long as it is fast and accurate, how it looks doesn't matter" was the stoic man's simple answer. "Always cheeky" Hasekura grumbled.

Takeru: "Stride is a speed sport, it isn't gymnastics. Technique, form, and difficulty doesn't matter"

Hasekura: "Solo practice time! Watch for injuries!"

"Yes sir!"

Time Skip: Night

Hasekura: "Lock up when you're done"

Hozumi: "Of course. I'll leave the keys since Takeru's likely going to be last"

As Hozumi closed his locker, Ayumu said his name. The green-haired man was on his knees behind him. "Aren't you going to change Ayumu?"

"Can you help me practice gimmicks?"

"Right now?" *Nod*

"Let's do it!" Hozumi was excited to teach the green-haired man how to clear obstacles. They went to the Gymnasium to do this though.

After the third or fourth try, Ayumu saw himself in an emerald green shade do it before he himself tried. His foot got caught however so he fell over the obstacle instead of clearing it.

"Are you okay?"

"I… I think I was onto something!"

"Okay, let's keep trying until you can fully grasp it!"

"Yeah!"

"One hundred more tries!"

Outside the Gymnasium, in the hallways, Takeru was heading back to the Club Room.

"Half that please…" Ayumu pleaded. Takeru looked at them for a second before continuing on his way. He was glad that Ayumu was trying to get better at Stride, but he should focus more on running.

Scene Change: Plane to Atami

Ayumu was sleeping with a sleep mask of fired-up eyes as everyone else was awake. Yujiro was reading a book and Hozumi was happy that Ayumu was wearing what he was. Nana was reading a Stride magazine by the window. Heath, who was sitting next to her, was eating a bento.

"Heath-senpai!" Riku said to get his attention, poking him on the shoulder. "Can we trade bites?" he asked, holding his black bento as he stood.

"Here" Heath said, handing him his Crimson bento without getting up. "Ooh, seafood!" Riku said as if he was in heaven. "Meat is good too" Heath said before he stood to look over his seat.

Takeru grabbed Heath's bento from Riku before he could take more than three pieces of Salmon Roe. Riku was trying to grab the bento before he gave it back to Heath.

"Thank you, Fujiwara-kun" Heath thanked as he gave Riku back his black bento. Takeru only nodded. "Can I try your bento, Takeru…" Riku didn't get to see what Takeru had in his Cobalt blue bento. Takeru hid it before he could.

"You won't like it despite it being healthy for you" Takeru told the man. "Oh come on! You just don't want to share your lunch" Riku complained. Takeru sighed at this. He picked up an Egg White with his chopsticks and put it on Riku's bento.

"Unless you want White Meat Chicken or Protein, you're out of luck" Takeru told the blond. "I won't force you to eat white meat but it is good for you to consume it for End of Summer" Takeru listed off a bunch of facts f white meat after that. Kadowaki was impressed that Takeru knew so much about the fat, energy, and protein of a variety of meat. Mainly because of how deep his love for Stride is.

Takeru's POV: Atami Station

Everyone was excited to be in Atami, I was just glad to be able to move. My legs don't do well if they can't move for a while. Riku was very interested in the Foot Baths for some reason. "It would be good to warm up our feet before our match" Kadowaki realized. I can't do that for too long.

"We can sprint to the Hotel then" Hasekura told us and I agreed. I need to stretch my legs after that long flight. "That will warm up, not just your feet but your body to"

I started stretching for a run as Hozumi and Kadowaki complained fearfully. The Hotel is more than a mile away.

I charged forward and started running for the Hotel.

I went straight for the Open-Air Bath when the rest arrived. We had gone to the Course to study it before actually coming here.

Riku was complaining about before he looked at me. He just noticed I was staring. I don't like that I can't see that well without my glasses. I only brought enough contacts for the Match.

"What do you want?"

I swam over and before he could run, I grabbed him. "Good deltoids…" I observed as I felt the Lateral, Anterior, and Posterior Deltoid muscles by the top of his shoulders. "What… stop…"

I went to feel his pectoralis major, or his chest muscles, and felt they were lacking. "You need to work on your Pectoralis Major…" I advised the freaked-out man.

I changed the position and he called me a pervert. There are more 'perverted' positions that I could do to check his muscles and I'm not doing them. "Quiet down Yagami-kun…"

I went to Heath when he spoke. "Your Femoral muscles are well-defined Hasekura-senpai" I told the now freaked-out man. "Stop it already Fujiwara…" the man told me.

I saw Hozumi out of the corner of my eye. he was terrified the moment he realized I saw him. "No!" the blond shrieked. "Hold him down!"

I was done the moment I grew light-headed, which was ten-minutes later.

Third Person POV: Next Day*

"Ladies and gentlemen! The battle for this year's End of Summer is here, in Atami! First up for the Trial Tour is Hônan Academy High School from Tokyo! They are going against… Mihashi High School from Saitama!"

The Runners from Mihashi dwarfed the Hônan Runners by a lot. It intimidated many of them. Nobuhiko, a cheery raven from Mihashi, shook Ayumu's hand very hard. So hard that it hurt Ayumu's hand.

"I'm Nobuhiko Nagatsuka! Nice to meet ya!" the man greeted happily. Ayumu came up with a sad story that either did not work, or worked too well.

Riku Yagami Vs. Takeshi Eifuku

"Your brother is the great Runner, Tomoe Yagami, right? And isn't your teammate Takeru Fugiwara?" Takeshi stretched as he asked the blond, who was tying his shoes.

"Yeah, he is…" he was going to ask about Takeru before Takeshi got really excited about Tomoe being his brother. "That is super cool! You must be super-fast too!" the man fanboyed.

With the Relationers, Yu was being quite friendly with Nana. "Let's make this a good race, as Relationers of course" the man smiled. "Of course!" she agreed in excitement.

"On your mark…"

"Get set…"

Riku took off the moment the buzzer signaled their start. Riku was going too fast at the start of the course, even Takeshi noticed this. Nana noticed it quite quickly as well.

Riku shortcutted over the railing with a Rail Vault before Nana warned him about the miniscule slope in the tunnel. She was a bit too late, but it isn't like Riku was listening to her.

"Atami course is full of ups and downs from the very beginning. Who will come ahead in the first section?" a man announced over the speakers. "It's Mihashi! Takeshi Eifuku has the lead!"

Some time in the tunnel Riku was passed due to his accelerated speed being too much for him. Riku was still close behind however.

Nana didn't like that he was overtaken, but she calmed down almost immediately. She didn't want to rush it. The First Runners are now exhausted from their run.

"Shima set"

Takeru Fujiwara Vs. Aoi Shima

"Fujiwara, set!"

Takeru got ready to run the moment he heard the words being said. Nana was too late because she was too busy wondering why there wasn't a countdown. "Takeru, go!"

Takeru bolted the moment the words left her mouth. Nana worried that he wouldn't be able to catch up but the Relation was perfect. They almost collided, but it was perfect.

Nana sat back down in confusion. She wondered if she wasn't too late or if Yu was too early. It was neither, however.

Aoi jumped from railing to railing to get down the stairs but Takeru ran down the stairs half-way before going onto the second railing down. He jumped to the last one before running along it.

He used a Pop Vault to get over a large End of Summer vertical, rectangular obstacle. His short-cut surprised Aoi and put Hônan .2 seconds behind Mihashi. It was faster than it would have been if he didn't though.

Heath Hasekura Vs. Hisato Harigaya

"We're 0.2 seconds behind Hasekura-senpai!"

"Harigaya, set"

"Set!"

Nana was shocked that he hadn't said 'Go' yet before Harigaya bolted. Only then did he say 'Go' and it was at the same time Nana did. Nana realized something just then. Hisato had taken off before hearing 'go'.

Hasekura realized he was late and sped up. "Your Second Runner might need to slow down, he'll pass the Takeover Zone if he doesn't" Yu informed Hônan's Relationer.

Nana decided to believe in Heath. When Takeru sped up though, Heath thought: 'I have the best Underclassmen!'

He was glad Takeru sped up and that Nana thought she was late. Heath sped up and pulled off a 'daring' stunt when they connected. Nana shook from the fear she had bubbling inside of her until that moment.

"Nice job, you didn't order him to slow-down. I bluffed as it is the only way I can contribute. As I said earlier, I'm just a figurehead, not a Relationer" Yu told the girl.

'Who is Yu giving the 'Go' to…?' Nana wondered in confusion and shock.

As Hozumi stretched, Kei was looking at his watch. *Tch* He started typing something, getting Hozumi's attention.

Ayumu Kadowaki Vs. Nobuhiko Nagatsuka

'Overtaken' Nobuhiko repeated in his head when he got the message Kei sent to him. "Kadowaki!"

"Yes?"

"Let's do our best out there!" the man smiled cheerily. Ayumu nodded his agreement.

"Nagatsuka, set" Nana didn't want to be tricked again. "Kadowaki-senpai, set! Hasekura-senpai is in the lead!"

'I'm a burden to the Team if I lose here'

"3… 2… 1…"

'I'm doing this!'

"Go!"

Ayumu bolted the second he was given the signal to. It took a second or two for him to catch up, and connect, with Heath, but he did. "Go Kadowaki!" Heath encouraged the green-haired man.

Ayumu didn't know how hard the uphill would be until he was doing it. One of the reasons why Takeru wanted him to focus more on running than clearing obstacles.

Kei smirked at his watch when he saw that Nobuhiko passed his opponent. It was confusing Hozumi however. He's been looking at his watch this entire time.

Ayumu was just about to give up because he had no talent when Hozumi's words entered his mind. About how he was trying his best to help the Team by practicing his hardest. He didn't take the hill like Nobuhiko did, but went past it and through the property of a Shrine. **

Hozumi Kohinata Vs. Kei Kamoda

"Kohinata-senpai, set!" Nana said, confusing Yu. "We're behind by 4 seconds!"

Kei bolted, surprising Hozumi. "3… 2… 1… Go!"

Hozumi bolted and turned a corner not long into running. He was surprised to see that Ayumu was hurt, he was bleeding from his nose.

Hozumi jumped onto the railing when Ayumu passed and used it to push off. He repeatedly said the man's name in his head before connecting their hands for a Relation.

"Run!" Ayumu yelled when he collapsed onto the concrete road. Hozumi held up his fist as he ran.

Kei performed two Monkey Vaults before he continued with regular jumping for three more obstacles. He thought the race was over before he got back out from under another, bigger obstacle.

He looked up to see Hozumi zooming around on top of said obstacle. He didn't want to lose, but Hozumi had more of a reason not to. Ayumu got hurt so the Team would have a better chance at winning. Something that did not happen for Mihashi High.

His reason was good, but that is the case with all Stride Teams, not just his.

"Go Hozumi-senpai!" Riku yelled as he ran alongside Takeru.

Heath: "Don't stop no matter what, Hozumi!"

Nana: "Run Kohinata-senpai!"

"The first match to decide who gets to participate in EOS is Hônan Academy!" the man announced over the speakers. "Ayumu!" Hozumi yelled as he did a 180 for the man on the ground.

"Ayumu…" Hozumi said sadly as the man as loaded into the Ambulance. "I'll go with him, you guys go home" Yujiro told the group.

Nobuhiko: "Kadowaki! Come back for your sister! We'll race each other again"

Hisato: "I have never seen a Team like this before"

Aoi: "Yep! That was the most exciting match we've had in forever!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:11 .M. on December 3, 2018**

 ***I really did not see a reason to rewrite the whole thing when there may not be any differences, and Takeru and Riku aren't here either, so I didn't. I am sorry if that annoys you.**

 ****I am not seeing, or hearing, him get hurt, so I am skipping this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	5. The Truth

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **3002 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Stride: Alternative or its characters. Nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Truth

Takeru's POV

"What's wrong with your foot senpai?" Riku asked our upperclassman. That was from the misinterpreted incident between Kyosuke, Heath, Tomoe, and someone from the other Stride Team. Kyosuke still doesn't want to join because he couldn't stop that from happening, and because people still believe he was responsible for hurting his friend.

"The Atami course was rough, so I want to be extra safe, that's all" I narrowed my eyes at that. He saw this and gave me a wink. "Alright"

How can he just agree with that? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, no one has noticed what is wrong with me yet.

"One injury can ruin a lot of things simultaneously. That's why I keep saying… No matter what, don't hurt yourselves" I nodded at this. That's good advice, too bad a lot of things can hurt you.

"And?"

That question brought me back to the conversation between Hozumi and Ayumu. "I just have some scratches, and broke my clavicle. Other than that, I'm fine" the green-haired man informed. "I'm moving to a Hospital in Tokyo tomorrow!"

"Oh, HTH! Hottie in the Hospital!" the man exclaimed as I watched Heath sit down next to Riku. "No! My angel! I wasn't trying to escape!"* the man exclaimed. I was too busy looking at Heath and Riku to pay much attention after that though.

"He hung up!"

"He sounded healthy" from what I heard anyway. "Yeah!"

Heath: "That's good news"

Riku: "I'm relieved"

"Well, start stretching. Make sure you warm up well, and remember… don't get hurt!" I took Heath's advice and started stretching. "Yes, sir!"

I helped Riku stretch, but it was already hurting him. "Ouch…" he complained, neck stretched with his head back on the floor. I was only stretching his legs.

"We don't have enough players to participate, so, worst case scenario is that we will have to withdraw" Dan-sensei told us as Riku helped stretch my back. "We will not withdraw" I stated, getting their attention.

Riku: "We just have to find a replacement who can run with us"

"Ah!" Riku exclaimed when I thought of someone. I know he doesn't want to, but if I can find a way to convince him we will have enough players.

"I know someone, I just have to convince him" I said, leaving the room. My hands never left Riku's so I was dragging him behind me awkwardly. He needs to meet his brother's other half.

"Wait for me!"

"Do you even know where he is?" Riku asked as I continued walking. "Yes, he should be leaving for home about now though" I answered simply when we were outside. "Kyosuke!" I said, making the man stop. He waved before I walked over.

"It's good to see you Take-chan" he smiled as he ruffled my hair. I smoothed it out quickly with a scowl. "Sorry, sorry. I know you don't like that. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing my life-long friend after three years?" he smiled at me.

"What will it take for you to join Stride again?" I asked the man. He sighed at this before he put on his helmet and got on his bike. I know he doesn't want to join, and I think I know the reason, but I want to hear it from him.

"Ask Heath and Hozumi if they are alright with it. If they are, then I might consider it"

I nodded at this before he rode off. He messed up my hair again before he did though. I'm not seven anymore, he doesn't have to keep doing that.

Riku: "What did he mean by that?"

"Nothing, I'll ask Hasekura-senpai and Kohinata-senpai when they tell you why Stride doesn't get many members anymore"

Third Person POV

"You asked Kyosuke…?" Heath was surprised that they did.

Riku: "Takeru and Kyosuke seemed to know each other. The only way that he'll join though…"

Takeru: "Is if you and Kohinata-senpai _want_ him on the Team. The reason for him not joining could be forgiven if you tell the truth, Hasekura- _senpai_ "

At lunch, Riku complained about the fact that no one wants to help them out. "Everyone has their own Summer events to participate in" Nana tried to reason with the blond. "I know that, but it's like they're running away from us" which is a bit ironic.

Takeru kept getting texts on his phone from Tomoe and Reiji, so that wasn't the cause of the running. "You're still looking for people to help your Stride Club, right?" a man asked as he sat in Takeru's seat.

"Can you join?!"

"Heh?!"

Takeru grabbed his food from his desk, scaring the man before he let out a sigh of relief. "Even if he could, running Stride with those legs isn't likely by our next match" the raven said. What he said greatly confused the man even more. Riku continued telling the man about Stride so he couldn't get a word of explanation in.

"I don't want to get hurt, it's only natural that people don't want to join" the man explained after a while. "That isn't a viable reason to not join Stride. More people get hurt playing other sports than people who run" Takeru argued, eyes narrowed.

The man sweatdropped at this as Takeru was right when it comes to sport itself. "Your upperclassmen haven't told you about the KGB incident?" the man asked in surprise. "Is that the incident that you were talking about with Kuga-senapi, Fujiwara?" Riku asked the raven. The trio all turned to Takeru at this.

"Yes, as some people would rather believe the words of a martyr instead of finding the truth for themselves" Takeru answered the man. "People who don't search for their own answers annoy me" Takeru finished, glowering at the man in his seat. He shook under the intense gaze of the raven. He fled the classroom to get away from Takeru so Nana and Riku couldn't ask anymore questions.

"What was that incident, Fujiwara?" Nana asked as they headed to the Club Room. "A misunderstanding that our senpai's have let go on for far too long" Takeru answered vaguely. He hid his disgust with Heath only barely. Heath heard it and clenched his fist on the locker.

"Anybody…" Hozumi started, he hadn't heard what Takeru said. "Anybody but him. I can't let Kuga-senpai replace Ayumu!" he ran off as soon as he said that. Nana tried to get him to stop, but he was already long gone.

They turned to the door when it opened. Heath was there with a sad expression on his face. He motioned for them to come in with only his head.

Takeru's POV

When we went inside, Heath started talking.

"Takeru knows this incident because he's friends with Kyosuke and, somehow, Tomoe" the blond started. I knew from the look on Riku's face that he was hurt I never said anything about it. It shouldn't be that hard to guess, unless he didn't know that Kyosuke was Tomoe's Relations partner most of his life.

"There was an incident last year that almost shut down the Stride Club and Hozumi worked really hard to protect it. In the end, he got Kadowaki to join, who was his classmate" Heath said, looking past us. I know he was looking at one of the lockers though.

Nana: "Was Kadowaki-senpai on the Shogi Club then?"

"No, there wasn't one at the time. He was playing by himself"

"Alone?!" they were all surprised to hear this. Their tone suggested it. "We decided to join up since three people make a Club in our School" Heath explained when I got a text. It was from Tomoe.

Tomoe

'Hey Take-chan! Have you convinced Kyosuke to join the Club yet? I know you can if you just get Heath to tell Kohinata-kun the truth. Good luck, Take-chan!'

I sighed at the text I read. I know I have to get Hozumi to see the truth. This lie was said to save the Stride Club from being disbanded, but all it did was hurt people. The Stride Club might get disbanded as a result of the lie anyway. Heath and Kyosuke are hurt, and so is Hozumi. It was a temporary and stupid solution to a long-term problem.

"Maybe he thinks that he dragged Kadowaki-senpai into something dangerous because of the KGB incident"

"That's not even the real reason" I said blandly. I had to force myself not to scoff at that theory. I wasn't going to verbally show my anger.

"No, it isn't. It isn't why Kyosuke won't join Stride, or why Hozumi doesn't want him to" Heath agreed. "He may think that way though"

"But it wouldn't be true" I started, getting their attention. "There's no way he could have gotten the leg muscles he did if he was 'dragged' in. You have to love Stride to be able to get legs like those" I told the man. He was shocked before Riku asked if I was a 'leg-maniac'. I sighed at this before I stood up.

"We'll be late if we don't hurry. If Kadowaki-senpai wants Kyosuke to join, Kohinata-senpai will as well" I stated. I left the room and headed for the Hospital Ayumu is in. It's only a few blocks from the School.

Scene Change: Hospital

"So he is here! Nice going Fujiwara!" Riku called when he opened the door to Ayumu's room. Of course he's here. There's no other reason he wouldn't come to practice without telling someone.

I didn't bother listening to what Riku and Hozumi were talking about. "Here, Kadowaki-senpai" handing the man a Violet box with an Emerald green ribbon. It had a Moonstone crown in the center of it.

He opened the box to see a Chocolate Rum and Raisin Cake with a sugar picture of a Calla Lily in the middle. "This looks great Fujiwara-kun! Thank you!"

I nodded before I went to take a seat on the chair by the wall. It was facing the bed so I was behind everyone. I am hoping that Heath will tell the whole, true, story about what happened that day. We need Kyosuke on the Stride Team again, he _needs_ to be on the Stride Team again.

"I can't run with him, because I can't run with the one who…"

"Don't start with the lie Hasekura-senpai told you" I glowered at the blond. It got everyone's attention, and shocked Hozumi. "Kyosuke isn't the violent type and he isn't capable of betraying his friends" I told the man.

"Well, it's true…"

"No, it isn't"

I turned to the door with the others. Heath was there. "Takeru is right, Kyosuke isn't capable of that. He didn't hurt my leg… he protected the Stride Club that day. He was right in the hallway to, I can't keep this a secret any longer" Heath explained, looking at me.

I smiled at this before he nodded with a slight smile of his own. "Our Club might get shut down if the wrong people hear this story, so keep it between us"

I have since the start, so I don't need to be told that. "What does that mean… Heath?" Hozumi asked. He sounded hurt, and confused.

"The real KGB incident didn't happen like I said it did. I haven't told anyone this, but since Fujiwara known, Tomoe and/or Kyosuke told him" Heath informed. He wasn't _completely_ wrong. In fact, Tomoe _and_ Kyosuke told me about it without realizing I was there, watching the whole thing.

I didn't listen to most of it though since it wasn't really about the KGB incident, but the Club itself. I was watching the incident from the rooftops that day since it had a good view of the race.

Basically though, the Relationer was tricked by a bluff and Heath hurt himself as a result. Because the Relationer was still angry that he was tricked he thought that Heath was faking his injury. He stomped on Heath's ankle, worsening the injury and making him scream out in pain. Two Runners on Hônan's Team decided to vent their anger as well. But Kyosuke blocked them from hurting Heath even more. The Runners had already left by the time Hozumi and the others got there.

"The School would shut down the entire Club if they heard that a group of students were involved in a brawl. Kyosuke took all the blame himself. None of the Third-Year students denied this"

Nana: "So Kuga-senpai did all of that to save the Club…?"

I scoffed at this. "Yeah, he didn't have to either. And more than not being able to do the one thing he loves most, everyone blamed him for putting Hasekura in the Hospital. He was called a delinquent, and what most of you don't know, was blamed for every wrong-doing he was in the vicinity of" I told them. They were shocked by this, Heath included.

"What's even better though, is that it solved nothing. The injuries could easily be explained by fall-damage, which you all took, so he didn't need to take the blame. And after so many months of people telling him it was his fault, he started to believe it himself. We could have avoided all of this if you just told them the truth as well" I explained in irritation.

"Y-Yes, I suppose you're right. I still have yet to talk to him since the incident either, Tomoe to" Heath told me sadly. I shook my head at this.

"Wah!"

Riku finally exploded from the simple misunderstanding this all came from. The whole reason I am so mad at this in the first place.

"I don't get it! Don't you want to run with Kuga-senpai, Hasekura-senpai?!" it shocked Heath. "And what about you, Kohinata-senpai?!" it shocked him as well. "The Third-Years aren't here anymore so why does it matter anymore? If Kuga-senpai has it so bad right now and Hasekura-senpai would be happy if he came back, wouldn't him coming back fix everything?"

"I-It isn't that simple…" I heard Hozumi start awkwardly before I heard a rumbling laugh. Heath was laughing at what the man said.

Third Person POV

"You and Fujiwara are good together, Yagami. You just summarized the exact reason why Fujiwara is irritated with us upperclassman"

"Kyosuke isn't happy anymore, thinking it really is his fault, we need a new member" Heath nodded at Ayumu. "I haven't talked to Kyosuke since the incident, and I really want my feelings to connect with his again" Heath explained. "What do you say, Hozumi? Do you agree that Kyosuke isn't at fault for the KGB incident?"

"…Yes" the blond hesitated. "Thank you" the thanks surprised Hozumi and made him tear up. "And thank you Fujiwara, for telling me all Kyosuke has been through since the incident. I know it must have been hard seeing him go through that" Heath thanked the raven.

Takeru only shrugged with a slight, almost invisible smile.

"Then let's…"

Takeru's hand latched onto the blond's sleeve before he could rush out the door to find Kyosuke. "This is Hasekura-senpai's mess, he should clean it up" the raven told his blond Stride partner.

Scene Change: Hônan Academy

It was sunset by the time Heath got to the school. He found Kyosuke rather easily.

"Sorry our freshman bothered you"

"Take-chan can come to me whenever he likes, Tomoe thinks the same way. Tomoe's brother is fine and so is that girl so long as Riku-chan and that girl don't get too close" Kyosuke commented as he put his helmet back on the handle bars. "Take-chan knows how much I love Stride, so I expected him to come by and ask when he texted me about Kadowaki-kun's accident"

"I know. You're still training, aren't you?"

"You have a good Team, you'll be criticized if I join" Kyosuke gave as his answer. Most of it was muffled as he already put on his helmet. "You saved Hônan Stride that day, and I never once called to see how you were doing. I took advantage of you because of what you did without even being asked to. Fujiwara opened my eyes to what you've been going through since that day"

Kyosuke froze at this. "I can't really expect him to not stay out of my business when we butted into his so many times for a decade. Did he get you to want me in the Club again because of that? I bet Hozumi still doesn't" Kyosuke said, about to start the bike.

"No, he just opened my eyes to what I want out of the Stride Club. I really want to run Stride with you again Kyosuke. Hozumi knows about the incident, the whole incident, and wants you on the Team. We're in trouble again and, this time, you won't become a martyr. I'll protect you this time" Heath answered the man. "So, please, come back to us"

The speech moved the hearts of the trio behind the bushes. "I have two things to tell you. First, I should have said this over and over again this past year, the incident is not your fault. Second, we need your help. We have a Race soon, and you're all we have. We need you Kyosuke, so please come back" the blond asked the white-haired man.

"Please connect with us again, Kyosuke!"

Time Skip: Next Day

Takeru took the sheet from Yujiro and headed to the table to turn in the order. "Where are you going? We don't have five Runners yet!" Riku yelled in annoyance.

"Kyosuke just texted, he wants the order turned in since he just arrived" Takeru told the group. "Hônan Aca…"

"Here you go" Takeru said as he gave the roster to the man. He nodded before thanking the raven.

Kyosuke appeared not long after the roster was given to the brunet. "You're so late" Heath grumbled before he stood.

He raised his hand up when he said Kyosuke's name. The man smiled before high-fiving his Stride Captain.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:15 P.M. on December 3, 2018**

 ***What Takeru and Nana are thinking at this point is funny to me, I do not know why.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **4138 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Stride: Alternative or its characters. Nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Acceptance

Takeru's POV

"Here, Kyosuke" I said, getting the man's attention when I held out a box. It was Violet and a Navy-blue ribbon with a jasper anchor in the middle of the bow. "Miss Diane gave it to me yesterday, it should fit"

"Thank you"

He ruffled my hair, which I didn't like. He always does it and all it does is annoy me. I smoothed it out again before he chuckled at me, apologizing again. I watched the man tie his hair in his regular, black hair tie that he always uses when he runs.

"Oh, Hônan"

Hasekura: "Dozono"

Why do I immediately hate that name? I turned around, and realized why. It was Shiki Dozono from Ichijyokan. I don't like his Stride Team, they're all cruel people underneath their façades.

"Is that Kyosuke Kuga? I heard that you quit after that assault incident last year. I was worried you would be gone forever after that" the cruel man smiled. "It's too bad that the boy in the glasses isn't running this time. If he ran…"

I got in the middle of the two before he could continue. "Oh, so the cross-dresser is running then? At least now I know one of my Runner's will have an easier time winning" I scowled at this. "I heard from one of the Kobe magazines that your mother wasn't kind to you. Is that true?"

I didn't bother answering and just glowered even more. "I get it, I get it. I know when I'm not wanted" the man finally conceded.

"What did he mean by…" I turned to Riku before the speakers. The Announcers interrupted his question, but I already know what he was going to ask. He was going to ask if what he was saying about my mom was true.

Ichijyokan was asked to come to the stage. "Do not listen to whatever he says, Nana. Promise me" I told the girl. She jumped from shock but nodded her promise. She was confused, and so was Riku.

Ichijyokan is not a good school when it comes to Clubs like this. They can do anything they want so long as it isn't seen or heard by cameras or officiators.

"Hônan Stride Club is starting its second chapter today" Heath told us happily, linking his arm around Hozumi's neck brining him to him.

"Next up is the Stride Team from Hônan Academy!"

Heath: "Here we go Hônan!"

"Please come up to the stage!"

Third Person POV

"Trial Tour: Shinjuku. Ichijyokan High School from Hokkaido versus Hônan Academy High School from Tokyo. Line up in running order"

The Schools had already done that so they didn't need to change anything.

"So Hônan's Relationer is a girl? It is nice to meet you" Dozono greeted politely. "Nice to meet you too"

Once everyone greeted each other they went to their spots.*

"You have quite the intimidating aura about you, don't you?" Shiki asked the girl when they were where they were supposed to be.

"Not really" she said in a small voice. She remembered Takeru telling her not to pay attention to what he says, but he didn't tell her when that is supposed to start.

"I saw your last match. The dogged pursuit for victory was fantastic" the man complimented. She thanked him before she heard what Takeru warned her about. "I like that, winning no matter what it takes. In Stride, you're worthless if you lose" he told her.

"I don't think Stride is only about winning and losing" that was the wrong thing to tell Shiki. She was on his good side because he thought that winning meant everything to Hônan, just like it does to Ichijyokan.

"I've felt how serious everyone is about Stride in every match"

He chuckled at that. "Sorry, that just sounds a bit creepy, Nana-chan. Regardless, I agree. Let's play fair and square, you like that type of play, yes?" he didn't _have_ to say that if he wanted to play 'fair and square'.

"Let's make sure there aren't any problems like there was last year, huh?"

It worried Nana to hear that. Does it know the real reason? Will her teammates fight? Will the other Team taunt them into fighting? She really did not know. Takeru and Kyosuke were the only ones that weren't really taking the bait when they were intimidated or taunted in the Runners own way.

"Yikes, the winds sure are getting stronger, here's your drink…"

Ayumu stared at Nana in confusion before asking her what was wrong. She didn't react to what he just said, so he was worried. "Kadowaki-senpai, is Stride really about connecting peoples emotions…?"

"If it was truly about that, I don't think that incident last year would have happened like it did. But reversely, I don't think Hasekura and Kuga would have lost touch if Kuga didn't leave Stride last year either. I don't think a person's feelings are _that_ strong…" Ayumu started, tapering off. She said his name in surprise and confusion.

"But, right now, there is nothing I can contribute to this match. I want to help as much as I can though, that's why I came here. I'm not a Runner right now but my feelings are with everyone else who is. I want to share the happiness and regret everyone may feel when this is over. That is what I realized. So, I don't think Stride is about beating your opponent. I feel this way because of you, Sakurai-san" Ayumu confessed with a smile. "You, Yagami and Fujiwara are connecting our emotions together"

Nana was so happy to hear this. "It's time, so be strong!" he encouraged the now elated girl. "Thank you!" she bowed as the man left the Relationers tent.

That was what Takeru had warned her about, she gets it now. Don't take what he says to heart, because it may just be a way to mess with her.

Riku Yagami Vs. Tetsu Hachiya

"Are you Tomoe Yagami's little brother?" Tetsu asked the blond with the garnet eyes.

"Yeah… what does that matter?" Riku was actually curious to know Tetsu's reason for asking this. "I heard Tomoe Yagami is really fast. Are you proud of the fact you have someone so awesome as your brother?"

"I never once thought that" the blond said dismissively. But he knows it's a lie, Takeru and Kyosuke know it to.

"On your mark…"

"Get set…"

"I'm sure everyone's looking forward to seeing how Tomoe Yagami's brother runs" Tetsu said. It got to Riku. When the buzzer was sounded, they bolted, but Riku was running way too fast.

Shiki was chuckling in the Relationers tent, but Nana didn't know why that was. She noticed why when she saw how fast Riku was running and heard the pace of his breathing. He was out of breath and they barely started.

Riku remembered his brother when Tetsu got past him. He wanted to run faster for that reason alone… before Nana's voice got through to him.

"You're almost there Yagami-kun"

His vision morphed from a black figure with a gloomy background to that of color. "Hasekura-senpai is waiting!"

Heath Hasekura Vs. Arata Samejima

"Nice to meet you, let's have a good race" Heath greeted as he held out his hand for the man. "Is that your style?" the question confused Heath. "Is being polite to the one you're going to lose to your style?" the man reiterated. 'He's just the right amount of annoyance'

"Go!" Heath bolted the moment he was given the signal. Riku saw the other blond and held up his hand, which Heath hit to complete the Relation.

"I'm sorry!" Riku yelled when he hit the ground. Heath didn't say anything to that, all he did was hold his fist up. 'Good spirit, Yagami!'

When he caught up with Arata, he found another thing that annoyed him about his opponent. His running. No matter where he goes, Arata blocks him. Makes perfect sense if you were in the Relationers tent.

"Samejima's block is 100%, it's perfect" Shiki told Nana. "We'll win this section to I guess"

Kyosuke Kuga Vs. Kaoru Shishibara

"I'm Kaoru Shishibara" a scarred man introduced himself to Kyosuke. "You're the genius from last year, correct? Well, I'm a genius to. This is going to be fun" his intimidation didn't work too well on Kyosuke.

"Kuga-senpai, set! We're behind by 0.5 seconds!" Nana could see Kyosuke's speed. Could see the perfect Relation.

"Go!"

Kyosuke bolted the moment he got the signal from his new Relationer. Kaoru was catching up to Kyosuke and Heath was closing the distance between himself and Arata.

"Hasekura is truly amazing. I can feel that he's trying his best until the very end" Shiki smiled. "But, Shishibara is too dumb you know. He only thinks about passing the guy in front of him" Nana was shocked. Kyosuke was to though. Kaoru had just past him.

"If he keeps this up…" the man said deviously. "They may collide"

Nana told Heath to hold back, but he understood why she said it. Kyosuke and him were about the same distance and going at the same speed. They would collide if he didn't do something. So, instead of slowing down, he sped up.

The acceleration surprised Shiki and Nana.

Heath: 'I finally have the same goal as you again Kyosuke'

Kyosuke: 'Nobody will ever…'

'…get in our way again!' Heath finished the thought as he passed Arata. *Clap* The Relation was perfect.

'Let's go and see the view from the top!'

Time Skip: A Day or Two Ago, the Hospital

When Kyosuke opened the door to Ayumu's Hospital room, the green-haired man wasn't surprised. He was expecting it.

"I knew you would come here eventually" Ayumu smiled as he closed the Stride Magazine he was reading. He _was_ reading 'The Legends of Shogi Series Vol. 7: The Legendary Furi-Bisha' by Daigoro Anaguma**. He's about halfway done and it's the book he placed his Magazine under to.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"That so"

"Hozumi seemed to be against you coming back. When he heard what has happened to you since then, he was only a little bit hesitant. He's only been watching how difficult it was for Captain Hasekura though, so it makes sense" Ayumu smiled awkwardly. "You're the one who took my phone and told Take-chan about my one-sided fights, right? I know I didn't tell him, he had enough to worry about with me adding onto it"

"Yeah, I did. I know I shouldn't have done that, but his last text was: 'I can't be the only one being taken care of, at least promise to tell me if something is wrong with you when it happens'. I couldn't just not tell him after reading that" Ayumu told him sadly.

"I know, and I can't blame you. You sent the text after I was beaten up by the Third-Years who had already graduated at the time. They weren't happy with me getting in the middle of their agitated and unprovoked quarrel. I got a new phone, same number, after that. This time it has a lock" Kyosuke smiled from his position on the door. He hasn't moved off of leaning on it since he arrived.

"That isn't the only reason he was hesitant to agree though. I got hurt because he thought he dragged me into running Stride, but he didn't"

"You're right. From how you protected those kids from bullies much bigger, despite being younger than you, you still did it. You stood your ground because you didn't like what they were doing and it paid off. Those kids are happy and healthy and those bullies got a stern talking to. Including a harmless demonstration/example of what _could_ happen if they continued on that path" Kyosuke smiled, eyes closed.

"Yeah, I still see those kids riding home from school sometimes. They greet me whenever they see me, they even came by the day I was transferred here" Ayumu smiled. He didn't regret doing what he did that day, didn't regret it when it was happening either.

"So, if you really didn't want to run Stride with your love, you would have voiced it" Kyosuke smiled. Ayumu blushed crimson at that.

"Back to the topic at hand" Ayumu flustered, getting the Platinum-eyed man's attention. "Please take my place till the End of Summer lives up to its name. If you intend to join the Stride Club, I have no intention of losing to you or anyone else" Ayumu beseeched/challenged. Kyosuke smirked a bit at this, eyes closing again.

Time Skip: Present, Shinjuku Stride Course

The moment Kyosuke remembered that event, he was even more determined to win. The person who helped him when he was low because his childhood friend wasn't there, or his boyfriend, was wanting him to take his place in Stride so badly. And still didn't want to lose his spot after so much empty-complaints.

*Slam* "What are those idiots doing?!" Shiki exclaimed as he slammed his fists into the table. "How dare they shame me like that!" his empty, paper cup went flying behind him in his venting rage.

Nana couldn't understand why he likes winning so much. Even though Takeru runs a lot and seems to have no regard for the others in practice, she can tell there's more going on. She saw the look on his face when he faced Reiji in their first match as a Team. She could see how happy he was just to pass the finish line.

Kyosuke landed the dismount less than a second before Kaoru did.

"Use that bulk to crush Kuga Shishibara!" Shiki was frantically enraged that Kyosuke was ahead of them. Just when Kaoru started to do as Shiki said, Kyosuke almost touching the railing on his right, the Platinum-eyed Runner's name was called. It got his attention quite easily.

"Run Kuga-senpai!"

'Kadowaki…' the Runner realized in shock. The boy shouldn't be running in his condition. Yujiro was chasing the man quite easily though so he wasn't _too_ worried about his condition.

Kyosuke put his hand on the railing, pushing down with a force that would allow him to jump over it and onto the road beneath.

He barely avoided an oncoming gust of wind, dirt, dust and some straggling leaves. 'The winds aren't easy today' the Platinum-eyes Runner realized with relative ease.

"Kadowaki-kun!" Yujiro vaguely warned the green-haired Shogi Captain when he grabbed him. "Don't lose, senpai!" Ayumu yelled one last time since he couldn't go any farther. He was gaining a lot of attention for his cries.

'The wind carries my Teammates feelings to'

Hozumi Kohinata Vs. Yuri Himemiya

"Hey, girly-face" Yuri said, getting Hozumi's attention. He was confused by this. "I don't know how spoiled you usually are, but I take these races very seriously. I'll crush you and prove who the real winner is"

Hozumi and Yuri were stretching when the former thought about completing a Relation with Kyosuke. 'I know he's had a worse time since he quit Stride, but I still don't know if I can connect with him…'

"How cheeky," Yuri said in annoyance. It confused Hozumi, but at least it transferred his attention from his thoughts to his opponent. "You're thinking about something, and it isn't the match in front of you. Do you expect so little from us?" Yuri asked the blond.

Yuri turned to him, head tilted up slightly. "Whatever drama you think you're caught up in is more important than this battle, don't waste your time competing" that got him to focus.

"He's coming Kohinata-senpai!"

"Yeah!"

Hozumi got ready and thought about what Takeru and Heath said.

'Kuga did what he did to protect the Club for no real reason. Our Captain kept the truth from us thinking that event was better left misunderstood by everyone who wasn't involved. Kuga left, and stayed gone, eventually thinking that it really was his fault. No matter how bad things got for him, he never told anyone. He kept his pain and struggle hidden from the people who cared about him. Just like I thought Heath did. I didn't even stop to consider how leaving Stride would affect Kuga, just how it would affect those still in the Club' Hozumi realized.

'I know what you want to say, Kohinata. I was able to come back thank to all of them' Kuga thought as he performed a Dash Vault.

Hozumi bolted when he was given the signal. Hozumi _and_ Yuri both performed a Monkey Vault to get over the machines in the Paid Area***.

Hozumi got to the Takeover Zone where he met up with Kyosuke. 'I will fulfill my role!' the latter declared in his head as he rushed forward.

Hozumi jumped, slapping his hands together with Kyosuke. His smile made the blond smile as well.

He jumped, landing on the middle platform of the staircase like a frog. He jumped again and landed on the first floor of the Train Station in the exact same way. Yuri was right behind him though.

The dual-haired Runner past him when they turned the corner to exit the Station. 'I can't lose! I must connect the emotion I received from Kuga-senpai!'

"They're smooth, they're clever, they're flashy! Both Runners clear the gimmicks!" Hozumi took the path right above Yuri when that was announced. "Neither is willing to give up the lead!"

Yuri was glad that Hônan was giving at least this much to the battle.

Back in the Relationers tent, Shiki wasn't too happy with the dual-haired Runner. His yelling into the mic annoyed the Runner, as well as irritated Nana.

"That's not right, Dozono-san"

"Hah?!"

"Whether we are a Relationer or a Runner, we are all one Team" Nana said as Kyosuke held a hand out for Kaoru. He was being a good sport. "My feelings are running, fighting with them. If you can't feel that… perhaps you're the one afraid of losing. You blame others and find excuses when something goes wrong"

All that did was irritate the raven-haired Relationer, even more than he already was. "Shut up, you little brat!" Shiki yelled at her. It made her jump, just slightly, at the raised volume.

"Himemiya! Pass him and shut this brat up!" Shiki yelled. He only got static in response. Him barking order after order at Yuri grew tiresome and annoying. So much so that the Runner turned off his communicator.

"How dare you turn off your radio, Himemiya!" Shiki yelled in a ball of his own fury.

'Shut up, you hot-headed Relationer! Lecturing is useless during a battle' Yuri thought in annoyance when he turned off the radio. 'Only results matter!' he stated when he pushed off the wall to catch up with Hozumi.

Hozumi sped up but Yuri passed him. When they got to the parkour, they were neck-and-neck.

Yuri rolled to get further ahead when he hit the ground. Hozumi just stayed where he was for less than a second. 'Hônan Stride is back! We must win. Together we can…' Hozumi thought as he saw his Team. Kyosuke was included in his vision.

He slid under the obstacle and past his opponent, taking the lead by half a second.

Takeru Fujiwara Vs. Kiyoto Washimi

"You're a first year, aren't you? It's nice to meet you" Kiyoto greeted. Takeru narrowed his eyes slightly at the hand that was moved towards him. It was taken back the next second.

"You're really tense, I guess that's natural since our Princess is the best"

"I don't care how good Ichijyokan is. I'll do my best with my Teammates" since they were still on the stage, everyone heard what Takeru said. "Teammates, huh? That Kuga character – it's his first race of the year, right?"

"We're in the lead by 0.5 seconds, Takeru! 3… 2… 1…" Nana said as Takeru and Kiyoto got ready to run. "Go!"

Takeru bolted quicker than a Bullet Train when he was given the signal.

*Slap* The Relation was completed rather quickly. "Go!" Hozumi yelled as he looked at his hand from his spot on the ground.

'This guy…" Kiyoto thought as he kept up. '…So fast!' he thought in shock as Takeru charged forward, even faster than before. 'And faster?!' Kiyoto didn't know anyone could run so fast.

'That's… too fast!'

'Faster…' Takeru thought as he was surrounded by a mirage of Artic blue, Berry blue and white. 'Faster…'

Kiyoto didn't think Takeru would be past the Escalators, let alone to where he could barely see him. 'Faster…!'

Everyone was watching the screens intently, waiting for the result. To witness when Takeru crosses the finish line.

Takeru held out his hands when he pushed off the End of Summer obstacle. He landed like a frog on the bar and immediately leaned back to swing off of it as far as he could. He was breathing heavily but saw the finish line.

He broke the tape, arms spread wide. His blissful expression his face held was due to the fact that he crossed it. "Gooooaaaal! Hônan Academy wins!" the announcer drawled out as Takeru collapsed to one knee. "Takeru Fujiwara leaves his opponent behind, rushing into the goal!"

When Takeru caught his breath, he collapsed onto the ground. He rolled onto his back when his breathing was a bit more manageable.

He looked at his hand for a few seconds, closing his hand into a fist, along with his eyes. A small smile took over.

"With a solid victory at hand, Hônan advances to the next stage!"

Shiki was furiously pulling at his hair in the Relationers tent. "Why does this have to happen to me?! All those idiots have is running!" the raven yelled, quite enraged at the result.

Hozumi was… flabbergasted. He could barely process the result.

"Hey, Hônan" Yuri said, twirling his blond ponytail. It got Hozumi's attention. "I admit it, you win. A clean victory" Yuri said. Hozumi unclenched his hands when his brain finally processed all of this.

"I think Stride is about connecting feelings, Dozono-san" Nana commented when she stood up. "Huh? You're lecturing me now?" the raven inquired. She didn't give an outright answer.

"I felt like that because of the match today. Even if you grow apart, or lose sight of each other, you can always connect later. Hônan will keep proving that's the case" Nana declared with a smile. "Please watch us!"

All that did was give more fuel to Shiki's already massive fury.

Takeru's POV

"That was amazing you guys! You're the best!" I felt bad for Heath, but at least Diane isn't clinging onto me.

Hasekura: "Cut it out, onee-chan!"

Diane: "Now the Runruly brand's value will skyrocket!"

"Greedy!" I watched as our Stride Captain gained a sweat drop on his head. He was exasperated with her. I was lucky in this regard. I'm not related to her so the probability of seeing/receiving this is lessened.

"You all had your own issues, but you did well in the end" Dan-sensei told us. "Good job, everyone" he congratulated.

"It was awesome! It was like I was running with all of you!" Ayumu cheered happily. I felt my lip quirk up at that. "You didn't just 'feel' it, you were" from the expression Ayumu made, he was confused by what Kyosuke told him. "Until Dan-sensei stopped you, anyway"

I watched as Ayumu and Kyosuke high-fived the other. "Everyone!" I turned to see Nana and Hozumi running towards our group at a hurried pace. We aren't going anywhere, so they must be excited.

"We did it, guys! We won!" Nana exclaimed in happiness. She high-fived Riku before exclaiming my name. I raised my hand and felt her slap it.

"Hozumi!"

I looked up at Heath's voice. Hozumi slapped the Stride Captain's hand, but Kyosuke was next to him to. How will he react to what Kyosuke's about to do?

The Platinum-eyes man held his hand up for a high-five as well. He was left, waiting for Hozumi to decide. "Get him good, Kohinata-senpai!" Riku cheered.

Hozumi: "Riku"

Nana: "Full power please"

Heath: "Yeah, give him all of your feelings!"

I shook my head at this. He shouldn't have to, a normal one will do just fine. Kyosuke already knows the extent of Hozumi's feelings towards him. And 'full power' will hurt him more than it will Kyosuke.

Ayumu: "That's right, Hozumi. We should wrap this up, we're teammates from here on out!"

"To be honest Kuga-senpai, there were things I didn't understand before. But I understood your feelings!"

*Slap*

"Ow!"

As I thought, it would hurt him more than it would Kyosuke.

Kyosuke: "Look at this"

Heath: "Whoa, full hand internal bleeding"

Hozumi: "I thought I was going to break a bone…"

It may hurt, but you wouldn't have broken a bone from it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:19 A.M. on December 4, 2018**

 ***If you can't already tell by the time you get down here, their introductions are at the beginning of their respective start.**

 ****No idea if this is actually the book, I'm going by what I interpret the English translation of the kanji on the book is on Hulu. I doubt it is correct and I can't find anything about it if I search 'The Legends of Shogi Series Volume 7', so it's staying like that. I am sorry if it's wrong.**

 *****No idea what they are called so I am saying this instead. I tried to find out but I have little time before the 9** **th** **with six more chapters to write and twelve to edit. I have twelve more to write and edit to be ready on the 12** **th** **and I was being an idiot.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. See you on December 9, 2019.**


	7. Training Camp

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **4126 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Stride: Alternative or its characters. Nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Training Camp

Heath was happy exams were finally over, but I couldn't care less. Riku was happy too of course. They were so happy about it they started musically showing their glee. It annoyed me how happy Riku was with him.

Heath: "Exams, what exams! Exams, no more!"

Riku: "Exam results, don't think about them! Not now!"

"What happened to 'Hasekura-senpai…?" Nana asked. She sounded shocked and confused. Is she an idiot? They're both singing about what happened to them. "I think they're happy about exams being over."

"To maintain his self-esteem, Heath has descended into idiocy after being released from the crushing pressure of exams."

I barely paid Kohinata any mind. What Kadowaki said next was something I didn't want to pay any mind to either. It was stupid.

"And now," Heath said. It brought my attention, and everyone else's, to the Stride Captain. "The final tournament arrives. Looking back, we went through a lot."

Some more than others. I didn't bother listening to the rest unless it had something to do with our match or Stride itself. I listened to all of it, I just didn't bother retaining it. I especially wanted to forget their 'singing' about mountains and Ise and castles and 'ice-top battles'.

I nodded when Kohinata said they were tough battles. My legs were hurting during them so I would have to agree. I saw Heath and Kyousuke looking at me but it was short-lived.

"Whatever. Summer is finally here. The summer where we climb to the top!"

We have to, or at least _I_ have to. With Riku and Nana.

The door opened and Yujiro-sensei was there. He started talking about our exams.

"The tournament is important too, but how did you do on your exams?"

"No confidence, sir!" Riku yelled. I would have done the same but I've never done poorly on exams or in class. It helps that I do work while stretching. "I always do well."

"Impressive…"

"Even on this you two don't agree."

"I'm glad, Takeru. You do have to decide on a career after Stride."

"I know. I will."

I didn't bother acknowledging the looks I got from Heath and Kyousuke. They were sad expressions. Everyone else held confusion which was better.

"At any rate," Yujiro started. It got their attention away from me so I was glad. "I have good news for you."

He adjusted his glasses. I saw Heath's confused and curious expression and heard Riku's excitement. He gets excited way too easily.

"Joint Training."

I smiled at this, but it was imperceptible. Reiji texted me about it a while ago. He was happy we would have Joint Training together.

Riku was so excited when they reached the Training Facility of Saisei Academy.

"Whoa… What the…" Riku said before he sneezed. Takeru missed that sound but he felt bad about that feeling. He shouldn't miss Riku sneezing. "So bright…"

Kohinata: "This entire thing is just for Stride…?"

Kadowaki: "Truly amazing."

"I will go speak to the teachers," Yujiro informed his team. Laughing could be heard from the top of the stairs before he closed his eyes. "You all, follow their instructions."

Yujiro walked off before Hônan looked to the top of the stairs. Reiji was there with his team.

Reiji: "Hello, guys. Thanks for coming."

Shizuma: "We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Hey, Riku!" Asuma cheered happily. He ran down the stairs taking it two steps at a time. He was happy to see Riku again. He flipped in the air before Riku said his name in glee. The duo high-fived immediately. "Welcome!"

"It's Mr. Kuga! Welcome, Mr. Kuga!" Kaede exclaimed happily. He ran to Kuga, arms wide in his excitement. Bantaro 'Ban-chan' and Tasuku came down next. The latter being a lot sterner/glummer than the others. "We don't have time to play around before the tournament."

"Oh please, Tasuku, you must be all," Bantaro elbowed him. He was on fire as he continued. "burning, throbbing, _Jangara_ -ing inside!"

"The last one is a type of ramen… Wha?!"

Tasuku was more into correcting Bantaro's made-up word that he hadn't realized Takeru was feeling his leg. "Good legs… I look forward to this."

"There he goes again… Leg Maniac."

"What is he…"

"Same old Takeru. I wish you would do that to me instead though." Reiji pouted. Takeru stood and narrowed his eyes at the purple-haired man. "Don't you have someone to do that for you, and not for Stride."

Reiji blushed and Shizuma laughed. Reiji doesn't get flustered often and both of them were enjoying seeing their friend like this.

"W-Well, we won't be racing yet. You'll be using our facilities to train with us. It is Joint _Training_ , not Joint _Practice_."

"You said 'yet'."

"Boo! I hoped you wouldn't catch that."

"Of course I would. I catch anything related to Stride." _and someone else_

"Well, I think that is enough for right now," Shizuma said. Reiji pouted at the Relationer/Manager before he spoke again. "Follow me please."

"Yes."

Everyone on the Hônan Stride team was shocked about where they were except for Takeru. So much exercise equipment. Everything was Shiny. New.

Heath: "This is…"

Riku: "Like, wow…"

Kadowaki: "It's a Stride… paradise!"

Takeru started swaying on his feet as he looked out the window. Kohinata thought his heart was being tempted by the equipment. Takeru was just a little off-balance because he knows the training routine Saisei uses. He was debating on saying he had something to do and running off or staying just so no one would become suspicious of him leaving.

"You can stop anytime you want to, but this might help your condition."

Takeru turned around to see Reiji. The man smiled at his shocked expression. He knew it was him so he wasn't surprised about that. He was surprised about he said.

"Let's start with a practice match."

"So you said what you did to annoy me? No wonder you were upset when I didn't fall for it."

"Yeah."

"A practice match?" Riku asked. He looked around in confusion "In here?"

Reiji brought the team to their indoor Stride track. They were all impressed. Takeru knew about it of course and was jealous of Reiji for being able to use it. He once promised to let him use it so he stopped being as envious as he used to be.

"No wonder they're good."

"As I promised."

"Yeah."

"But, with no external effects like wind, this is not an accurate representation of a real match."

"You're a bit too quick, Kyousuke-san."

"How so, Take-chan? Have you been here before?"

"No. Rei sends me pictures of his training all the time. I already knew about it."

"What he means is…" Reiji started. He was interrupted by the ever-enthusiastic Bantaro. Ban-chan was holding a black box as he leaned over the railing. "Aha, behold! With a press of this button, I reveal this feature!"

He pressed the button and immediately you could hear fans starting up. Air was blown out and imitated the windy conditions that Kyousuke was worried about.

"No need to worry anymore, right Kyousuke?"

"Right, Take-chan."

Takeru narrowed his eyes at the Runner as he fixed his hair again. Kyousuke laughed at this before he looked at the track again.

"Now that that is revealed, pair up with the person you want to run with, I call Take-chan!"

Takeru shook his head but smiled softly at the Runner. He would have forced him to run with him without that.

Riku vs. Asuma

"We're back now, eh, Asuma?" Riku laughed. He was bent backwards over his opponent who was helping him stretch. Both of them were equally excited about this. "Yep! Been waiting for this!"

Kyousuke vs. Kaede

Kaede was excited to be racing against Kyousuke. He wore such a happy expression as he watched him tie his hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir! Adrenaline pumping too!"

Hozumi vs. Bantaro

"Let's fight well, Ban- _chan_!"

"Of course, of course!"

The two shook hands as they spoke. They were happy to be paired together again.

"I was wanting to take you on again, this is exciting! Mwahaha!"

Heath vs. Tasuku

Heath was stretching but stopped when Tasuku spoke. "You don't seem to have learned your lesson from the last beating."

Heath stood up and continued stretching. He didn't show Tasuku what he probably wanted to see. Ruffled feathers.

"Yeah, I can be pretty stubborn."

Takeru vs. Reiji

Takeru was stretching as he waited. "I'm glad that you're in the Anchor Position despite being a first-year."

"Did you expect anything less from the person who will surpass you?"

"Nope!" Reiji smiled. He was happy to hear this. He would be surprised if Hônan _didn't_ have him be the Anchor. "And I will try my best to stop you."

With the Relationers, Nana listened and took notes as Shizuma talked about the equipment. He said it was the same as the equipment from the Trail Tour but the software was newer.

"I'll show you how it works."

"Yes, thank you!"

"On your marks… Get set…" *Buzzer*

Riku and Asuma took off as soon as the buzzer sounded. Riku was happy about being in the lead but worried before looking behind him at his opponent. Asuma liked how they were going. Liked the pace. Liked the challenge Riku just gave him.

Asuma sped up a bit before wanting to go 'all-out'. He was just about to before Shizuma warned him about the curve. Seems he forgot about it.

As soon as they passed the curve, he ran faster, passing Riku. Riku cursed before swinging himself under a bar, sliding on his knees a ways. The Relationers told the second pair of Runners to get set.

Kaede was in his own little world. He challenged Kyousuke and he accepted easily before they were told to run.

Hozumi: "I didn't think I would get the chance to go against Saisei so soon."

Bantaro: "Why not? Our Anchors are childhood friends."

Nana and Shizuma: "Go!"

 _I can't beat him with cheap tricks. I'll keep him in my sights and run for now!_

 _I might have started too fast… I should probably pull back a bit…_

"Chiyomatsu, don't hold back. You can do it."

 _That's what I thought. Good eye, Shizu!_

"Yes, sir!"

Tasuku: "We have quite a lead. This may be over already."

Heath: "You don't know that until we finish."

"How passionate. Do you think just running aimlessly will turn things around for you?" Tasuku asked him. The pair ran when told to by their Relationers. _How dare you think you can beat us…_

"Mr. Reiji, they are coming."

 _Beat Mr. Reiji like that_.

Reiji left while Takeru was still waiting. He gained on him pretty quickly, however. Takeru didn't like that he was so far ahead but it was only practice.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Mr. Reiji." Shizuma smiled. Reiji jumped up the parkour that was there, somersaulting to land. "Good! This is fun. Running with Hônan is fun!"

"Sure it's not just your childhood friend that is fun?"

Takeru was catching up with Reiji but he knew the best he could do was his best and that's it. Whether he passes him or not doesn't matter. Not to Takeru.

After the race, Takeru and everyone else from Hônan was on the ground. They were catching their breath.

"Wow, three seconds behind…" Heath breathed. Riku sighed in disappointment. "I started off pretty good too…"

Takeru: "You should straighten your back a bit more. More airflow."

Shizuma: "Okay, it's time."

"Yes!"

"Come on, more rest…"

Hozumi: "Huh? What?"

"Huh? What?" Hozumi asked. He looked confused so I answered him. "We have training on the machines now, we should go."

I caught up with Reiji and talked with him until we got to the machines. I was worried about it but remembered that it could be of great help to my legs if I do.

"Make sure you pace yourself though, Ru-chan."

"Can you quit with that nickname."

"No can do!"

"Not a request."

I got on an Elliptical next to Reiji. I saw that my team was impressed and annoyed and shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Incredible…"

"You can't keep standing there. Come on."

I didn't bother listening to Kadowaki and Heath and whoever else was talking. I concentrated on using the machine. We started a 15-second Sprint before Reiji reminded me not to push myself too hard. It was getting annoying. I've lived with this condition for nine years already.

Reiji asked if my legs were okay after we were finally done. Narrowing my eyes at him he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"There's no reason for you to be. It did help, so, thank you."

"You're welcome! We should head to eat now."

"Yes."

Scene Change: Cafeteria

Reiji told me once that they portion out the food based on the needs of a Runner, but I brought my protein powder just in case.

"Are you sure I don't need this? I know Shizuma is the same as me with food but…"

"Don't worry, Ru-chan."

"Our dieticians and cooks are perfect," Shizuma told me. He gave Riku his drink before giving mine to me. I took out my _Proteins Mastery_ book and started listing things off. "From what I can see, White Meat Chicken Teriyaki contains 336kcals of energy, 21.4g of proteins, and 5.5g of fat. Croquettes have 189kcals of energy, 2.8g of protein, and 12.7g of fat each. Compared to our training content, the miso soup, croquette, and stew combined calculate to 73g more protein needed before Myogenesis, correct?"*

"Haha, you really are like Shizuma."

"There are extra proteins kneaded into the teriyaki. We have spent 1800 kcals so far today. With Basal metabolism added, we need to recover about 4000 kcals through meals. Though the menu looks fairly light, each item is loaded with all sorts of nutrients to help Myogenesis."

"These apples too?!"

"Of course!"

I saw a lot of my teammates didn't like what we were discussing. They stopped eating altogether when it was mentioned.

"What did they put in this…?" Hozumi wondered. I felt bad about this as I didn't know Shizuma would tell me all of the food is packed with the necessary ingredients for Stride. Riku and Asuma were more excited about dessert though. "Dessert! Apple eating contest!"

"I'm on!"

"Wait!"

The duo 'who must attend every competition' were holding apples in their hands. The background was fiery.

Takeru: "I'll join too."

Reiji: "May I join as well?"

All four of them had a bowl full of apples. Asuma and Riku's eyes were shaded as if they had just signed their death sentence while the other two were not even close to like that. Takeru wore his usual expression and Reiji was just happy.

Nana: "Ready… Go!"

One Person: "So, what's in the apple…?"

One Person: "Let's see…"

Two People: "No! We don't want to know!"

Shizuma: "I was kidding about the apples."

Outside the baths, Nana was so happy to have had such a luxurious bath to herself. She wasn't going to stay alone, however.

Riku: "Oh, a yukata! You're so pretty, Miss Sakurai!"

Nana: "Whoa, I didn't know it was you for a moment! You rarely ever let your hair down like that, it's fresh."

Riku laughed while Heath just asked if that was true. Takeru walked past them, telling them he was going on a run.

"You just took a bath, you want to sweat again?" Heath asked. Takeru turned his head to look at him. He didn't bother saying anything and went on walking. "He doesn't change."

Riku: "I'm exhausted."

Nana: "Oh!"

"Hey," Asuma shouted. He was holding poor Takeru by the sash of his robe. The Cobalt-eyed man was determined to get out of his hold but it was useless. "Mr. Reiji wants everyone to come up."

What he said scared everyone except for Takeru and Nana. Takeru just stopped trying to flee and Nana worried for the others.

Heath: "Seriously?"

Riku: "More practice?"

When they reached the room the others were is, there was a banner that had their school's names on it. Kadowaki announced that it was a Table Tennis Match. He was very excited. Hozumi was too as he tooted a small horn.

Bantaro: "But where is the excitement without some prizes?"

Hozumi: "Okay then, the loser will…"

Kadowaki: "Punishment! Perform a song!"

Bantaro and Hozumi: "Hoot, hoot!"

"Why are they always s excited about these meaningless things…?" Heath asked. Takeru got ready to leave, giving an excuse as he did. "I'm going to run."

"Hey, Yagami, let's go," Takeru said. Riku was rummaging through the Table Tennis equipment which Takeru didn't realize till he turned around with paddles in his hands. The raven narrowed his eyes at the paddles before Reiji spoke. "If you leave now, you lose by default. This serves the same purpose as running for you so there's no reason to leave."

"You know very well that it isn't the same, Rei."

"-chan, Rei _-chan_."

"Not happening."

Hônan – Saisei

Riku & Takeru vs. Reiji & Shizuma

Heath & Kyosuke (Win) vs. Kaede & Tasuku (Lose)

Hozumi & Ayumu (Lose) vs. Asuma & Bantaro (Win)

Takeru and Riku were the last ones up and their opponents were Reiji and Shizuma.

"Shizuma!"

"Yes, sir!"

"I got this!" Riku yelled. He hit the ball and everyone cheered, all except Takeru. Takeru put up his paddle to block the orange ball flying his way. "Don't be so excited that it affects your aim."

Hônan had 9 points to Saisei's 10. The game was still going.

"Mr. Reiji!"

"Yeah!"

Takeru hit the ball back with force and grace. Hônan cheered the Raven on for that hit. Shizuma was rather clumsy in returning such a ball.

"Yes! Easy ball!" Riku declared. Takeru blocked the ball again before it could hit his glasses. "Sorry, Fujiwara…"

"You should be glad I have good reflexes. How many times has that happened now?"

"7, but who's counting."

"That would be you, Tasuku."

"Game set! Saisei wins, 2-1!"

Saisei was celebrating their win. Tasuku didn't expect anything less as they were facing Reiji.

Asuma: "Punishment time!"

Kaede: "It was a promise. Please take it seriously, from your heart."

Riku: "Oh, well then. Let's do this, Fujiwara!"

Takeru: "Fine, I'm leaving to run after though."

Reiji: "That's fine! I'll run with you."

Time Skip: Next Day

After doing all of the events and exercises and whatnot, everyone was sitting down on the mats.

Reiji: "This is the final training for this camp"

Tasuku: "Then there's only one thing left to do!"

They started a practice match with the same set up as before.

Riku and Asuma were happy with the race they ran. Asuma was glad Riku's posture was better, Riku was glad he could keep up near the end.

Kaede was determined to not lose to Kyousuke.

Hozumi was deliberating on if he should go for the second or third one. Nana made the choice for him when she said: 'third one!'. Shizuma was, of course, happy with how Nana was doing compared to the first day.

Tasuku was thinking of Reiji as he usually does when running a race. He wanted to take the pressure off of his captain, Heath was right beside him after all. However, Heath was determined to not lose.

Takeru quickly closed the gap he had between him and Reiji during his run.

 _You're getting better. Almost there, but not quite._

Reiji widened the gap even more so Takeru pushed himself just a bit more. He couldn't do so any more than he was because his limit was being pushed enough as it is.

Reiji decided to take us to the beach after the practice race. I know I need to push faster or run more before a race but I don't know where the limit is to where it isn't too far past it but to where I can still help my team win.

"Looks delicious!"

I smiled slightly upon hearing Ayumu and Hozumi's cries of delight. Reiji insisted on having a Hot Pot or something out here.

"We'll beat you next time!" Riku cursed. I shook my head at that. He never changes. "Bring it on! That tiny lead isn't enough!"

I heard Kaede praise Kyousuke on his style, acceleration, and whatnot. It was funny. Tasuku saying Rei is great as well was no surprise. I sprinkled Protein Powder onto my Kebab as Shizuma gave Rei a wet towel. He thanked him before I offered Rei my Kebab.

"What is this?"

"Since the meal seems to be a little light, I put some protein on it," I answered. Asuma, Riku, and Heath didn't seem to like what I did. They made some shocked sounds as I continued. "Thank you for the practice match."

"Thank you."

"This is very smooth. What brand is it?" Rei asked. I'm glad he liked it. Reiji and I get along well because of our similar tastes and our love for Stride. We met at Kobe when we were younger at the tournament Nana, Riku and I were in. I caught his attention because of the scars only he seemed to see. "It's the Kobe-only reproduction of the Mucho Macho Protein."

"Shizuma."

"I will set up a tour to Kobe immediately."

I heard two different people speak. Heath was thanking Shizuma for helping Nana and Hozumi asked where Ban- _chan_ was. "All I did was give her some tips."

I continued eating after I put Protein on things. I offered Rei another Kebab which he accepted. I heard in the distance that the ones who were absent had bought fireworks.

"Behold, three generations of wearing glasses, Kadowaki-style Figure Eight Illusion!"

They all praised his work and the changing colors of the Sparklers. He ended up hurting himself though as the firework he held went off by accident. I stifled my laughter behind my hand as I sat on the steps.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. I turned to find Nana, a younger version of her anyway. "Wanna join us?"

I was shocked before the current version of Nana reappeared. She was holding the same things as she was so many years ago. I went back to being stoic. There's no reason for me to act this way when they don't remember.

"Sure."

I grabbed the Sparkler from her hand before someone yelled her name.

"Miss Sakurai, do you have more?" a voice yelled. I turned to the voice to find Riku trudging through the sand. "The _senpais_ took all of mine, ha, ha!"

"Wow, yours is really pretty!" Riku complimented. I know he was talking about Nana's because he wouldn't use that language or tone with me. "Yep!"

"Okay then!" Riku said. He stood up before he started moving as he waved his Sparkler. "Look, look!"

" _Look, look!"_

A younger Riku was all I saw as I watched him. This is just like that time on the beach after the Stride event we participated in in Kobe. "The last time was by the water, too."

"Hmm?"

"Last time? When?"

"Nothing. Not important."

"Ugh, it's so hot!"

Riku took off his shirt and I was glad that I could control my physical reactions towards him. I would be as red as a tomato if I couldn't.

Resisting the urge to take off my shirt and join him, I took out a book from my bag. The others kept stopping me from running even when Reiji told them not to so I gave up on that idea.

"What book is that? Is that in English?"

"Yes, it's _Deep Fathom_ by James Rollins. My dad got me into reading when I was young and since he worked overseas he brought books that are in English. I decided to learn all the English I could so I could read more of the books that dad liked."

"That's so sweet! I'll talk to Shizuma and Reiji so you can read in peace."

"It's fine if you stay. Besides, the rest are swimming."

We went back to the grounds to go to bed so we could pack and leave in the morning. Riku was very energetic when we had to say goodbye.

I looked down and away from Riku when a sky blue shirt was in front of me. It was a Kobetare shirt. I heard Reiji unzip his jersey. He was wearing the same one but pink. It shocked me for a minute before I remembered the friends I had in Kobe.

"I cannot lose."

"I can sense the feelings you have hidden inside. Show me everything the next time we run together."

"I promise."

Yujiro: "Attention!"

All of us: "Thank you for the camp!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:30 P.M. on December 3, 2019. If I do not finish the entire story by December 9, I will continue updating I do not know when until it is finished after Exam Week.**

 ***Love Takeru here and I love Kyousuke later! When Heath and the others wouldn't eat the food after finding out about the contents, he ate it anyway and kept eating.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading.**


End file.
